A Forbidden Affair
by Jen1mesutora
Summary: Jane finally realizes she loves Loki, and he loves her whole heartedly. Old enemies arise, and new life too.Will their love prevail against old enemies, and new challenges? Its beginning anew for Loki, and discovering a new world with Jane. SPOLIER-The affair doesn't last too long, before turning into marriage. Credit to Jade Foxfire for editing, and fangirling with me.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!What you read, you cannot unread. It is your decision to scroll down or press the back button. I do not own Thor, Thor the Dark World, or Loki (but i wish i owned Loki *wink* READ THIS - IT DOES TONE DOWN! IT DOES NOT KEEP BEING SMUTTY FOR 10 CHAPTERS! IT DOES GET MORE APPROPRIATE! Once you get past chapter 2 the storyline does take shape!

Now with that out of the way, enjoy the story. :)

Jane strode to Loki beside Thor. She drew her hand back and slapped him. "That's for New York." She growled. 'God his face is so smooth.' She thought to herself.

He grinned, "I like her." He said to Thor.

'Oh my God he likes me. Does he read minds?' He turned his dazzling smile to her for a moment. 'Oh shit. I wanna kiss him right now.'

On the boat escaping Asgard-

Jane watched Loki steer the ship. The way his hands handled the rudder, and how badly she longed for those hands to run down her body.

His hands smoothly palmed the steering oar. Jane let out an involuntary moan. Thor took it for a moan of pain though, and put a warm blanket over her. All she wanted was for Loki to be near her. To be under that blanket with her.

On the Dark World-

Loki pushed Jane down, and crouched protectively over her, his head close to hers. 'He smells so good. Oh gosh he smells so good. Like frost on pine trees early in the morning. Like crisp snow as it falls, with a subtle trace of mint.'

Oh how she wanted him, feeling his cool body pressed against hers, shielding her from the blast of the Aether. 'He's so tempting. Oh God I'm getting hot.'

Loki grinned. As the god of tricks, he could also hear people's thoughts. And right now he was thoroughly enjoying listening to Jane's.

He usually kept his cool. Literally. But Jane made him... Warm. Particularly in his lower region. He pressed himself closer to her, feeling even warmer. Loki inhaled deeply. She smelled like vanilla.

Jane felt a blush creep along her neck and cheeks, amidst all the chaos of Thor destroying the Aether.

'I'm getting so hot right now. He's so close.' She had a sudden picture of her on her back, as Loki kissed her neck, his fingers buried in her hair. She jolted to reality as she felt a light touch on her waist. Loki ran his hand up to her smooth flat stomach. Jane moaned quietly, as Loki rubbed his cheek against hers. His once cool skin rose in temperature, as his hand started to creep higher. He groaned as he pressed even closer.

Loki's hand suddenly left her body, as the chaos ceased. Thor stood where he was, looking proud of himself, all smug with his hammer and lightning. 'Pig.' She thought to herself.

'I really really like her.' Loki decided with a wink to himself.

They watched in shock though, as the Aether rose from the ground, sharp and evil looking.

Jane cringed, and whimpered, taking shelter beneath Loki. He kept one arm anchored to the ground, and the other wrapped protectively around Jane. His heart ached a little, hearing her whimper. He wanted to protect her.

He knew her thoughts... He knew her desires. And he wanted the same thing. He used his teleportation and powers of illusion, to take her to his own private place on a distant moon. It was a mansion, gold on the outside, and green and gold on the inside, and depictions of his animal, the ram everywhere.

Loki transported Jane and himself to his bedroom. The light was low, and in the center and back of the room was a massive gilded bed, with green silk sheets.

They appeared in the room together, Jane holding him tightly, her face pressed against his chest. He held her close, in no hurry to rush things. He stroked her hair, enjoying the thoughts running through her mind. 'I don't want to let go. I'm not letting go. He smells so good. I feel so safe with him. I

want to tell him I love him.'

Loki's heart leapt, and his breath caught in his chest. He smiled down to her, "All you need to do is speak." He murmured gently.

Jane startled, leaving Loki's arms. "Where are we?" She said, looking at the fine room around her.

"We're at my own place, on a distant moon." He replied easily. "No one will find us." He held out his hand to her. Jane reached out and took it. Loki pulled her up against his chest. Jane tilted her head to kiss him, but Loki pulled back with a wry grin. "I know how you feel, but I want to hear you say it."

Jane smiled, "I love you." She breathed.

Loki felt his heart sing, and kissed her. She tasted sweet, and smelled so good. His right hand wrapped around her waist, and his left hand buried into her soft hair, his fingers snared by her long, silky locks. Her heart pounded against him, as his beat hard against his armor, which he shed with his magic. Jane brought her hands to his tunic, rubbing his chest. Their lips parted, both breathing hard. "You look so beautiful. Like a princess." He breathed. Jane's chest heaved against his, she pulled at his tunic.

The next thing she knew, she was on the bed, straddling Loki's legs, in her underwear and his tunic, running her hands along his back and sculpted chest, moaning as he kissed her neck. She loved the feel of his cool, pale skin, and his muscles. He was long and lean, and incredible to touch, and Jane let her hands roam freely over him. He paused, "You look even more beautiful in green." And then he kissed her again, his hands slid up along her curved back, unclasping her bra. He slid the straps out over her arms, and flicked it away. Jane ran her fingers through Loki's thick, dark hair, kissing his forehead, working her way to his mouth.

"Jane." He breathed, "Oh Jane."

"Loki." She mewled in response. He kissed her neck again, moving to her tunic covered breast. She tilted her head back, eyes closed letting out a long moan. Loki pulled his tunic off of her, leaving her upper body bare to him. "Loki." She gasped.

"Jane." He groaned, pressing his hand against her spine, knotting his fingers in her hair again. Jane pressed her breasts against him, loving the intimate feel of their skin touching. Loki, who was privy to her every thought, was even more energized by her feel and by her thoughts. He pressed her against his warming chest, as he kissed her neck.

"Gods I love you so much." Loki breathed against her mouth, rolling his hips into hers, the needs of his body becoming ever greater. He could feel the pressure between his legs building, and he wanted so badly to release it. For Jane to be his release.

Jane moaned, "I love you too." Her hands made their way to his pants, tugging at them, as her hips bucked against his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"You don't even have to ask." Jane murmured against his skin.

"Good." Loki grinned, "Because I thought it was a little late to go back." And without another word, he pulled her panties off, and shed his briefs, moving Jane to the pillows. He gazed down at the woman of his dreams, with her honeyed brown hair spread across the silks like a halo, one of her hands knotted into her hair behind her head. 'Gods she looks so damn sexy.' He thought to himself, as he kissed her body from head to toe, nipping her gently now and then. She moaned when he reached her jewel. Loki grinned again, and gave her one long lick, making her hips buck. He did it again, as Jane wound her fingers into his hair, gasping with each lick and kiss he delivered to her dripping wet jewel.

Loki kissed and nipped his way back up to Jane's mouth, as he teased her wet jewel with his cock.

She moaned a little louder, and he gave her a smoldering look, as he inserted himself into her. Jane gave an even loud moan, tossing her head back. Loki groaned as he pushed himself deeper into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he began to slowly thrust into her; she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his delicious mouth and neck, listening to the moans he made as he thrust.

He picked up the pace a little, thrusting faster and deeper into her. Jane's moans increased in volume, matching the tempo of her lover's thrusts. Loki thrust harder, eliciting a gasp from Jane. Her back arched up until her breasts pressed against Loki's chest.

He groaned and kissed her neck, slowing the pace. Loki rested on his lover, letting his head rest on the pillows, still deep in Jane, and breathing hard.

Jane panted against Loki's hot skin. "You're so tight." He breathed, "I love it." He wrapped her hair around his fingers, "I love you." He drew back and thrust hard and deep into her body. She gasped and arched up against her lover, "Loki." She moaned.

He groaned, thrusting a little faster. Loki locked his lips with hers. He gasped and slowed down, stiffening for a moment. He groaned again, and laid against his lover, before moving to lie down beside her. Jane turned on her side to face him, breathing hard against his skin. He pulled her against his chest.

When Jane had regained her breath, Loki looked at her, "I'm a little sweaty. Care for a shower?" he grinned wickedly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane flashed him her gorgeous smile as he got out of the bed, walking around to Jane's side. He held out his hand, giving her a devastatingly handsome smile. Jane took it, and daintily stepped out of bed. He led her to the shower. It was also themed green and gold. In the middle was a large tub, surrounded by four marble pillars. In a separate room was a large walk in shower, encased in glass. With a snap of his fingers, Loki summoned steaming hot water from the showerhead. Jane broke out in an open smile, looking at Loki in amazement.

He beckoned her forward, "After you." He said. Jane stepped into the water, shortly followed by Loki. The hot water struck their backs and shoulders, the steam warming their skin. Jane took in the gorgeous man before her, water running down his perfect body, flowing with the curve of his muscles. She pressed her hands against his chest, kissing his warm skin, taking in the cool scent of frosty pine that clung to his skin amid the steam.

Loki tucked Jane's wet hair behind her ears cradling her head in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. Jane's arms found their way around Loki's neck, as he moved one hand to the back of Jane's head, the other on her curved hip. He loved the smell that surrounded her in the cloud of steam, warm vanilla. He pressed his mouth close to her neck, "Delicious." He whispered, licking her neck. Jane mewled, tilting her head to allow him better access. "Absolutely delicious." Suckling on her smooth pale neck, making Jane whimper softly; she clawed at his back briefly before running her fingers through his hair again.

Loki nipped the soft flesh of her neck, then drawing swirls over the areas that stung from the love-bites with his tongue. He felt Jane press her weight against him, like she was on the verge of collapse. He pressed her against his chest with one arm, and with his other hand, he began to tease Jane's wet folds, still nibbling on her neck and her ear, making her say his name over and over.

"Let's go back to the bed." Jane said, shuddering when Loki's hand brush against her womanhood in just the right place. He smirked, and with a snap of his fingers the water shut off. He led Jane out of the shower, grabbing a large emerald green towel and wrapping it around her shoulders, rubbing them. He kissed her again, "You're so beautiful." He murmured against her lips.

"Mmmm." Was all Jane could manage, as Loki moved down her neck with his lips, suckling on her perfect, round breasts, making her nipples hard as he licked and sucked one, while kneading the other gently. He switched to her other breast, smiling as Jane moaned, keeping her arms wrapped around him. He moved lower, kissing her soft, flat stomach, his hands meandering down her curved back to ensnare her hips.

Loki moved lower still, kissing Jane's womanhood, licking it, gazing up at her brown eyes, sucking on her jewel. He swirled his tongue, making her shudder as pleasure wracked her body. "Delectable." He murmured, his lips brushing her soft skin, "Such sweet nectar to taste." He licked her womanhood again more firmly, loving the sound of Jane's whimpers of pleasure. Her knees finally gave out, and Loki caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"A bit too much?" Loki asked playfully. Jane could only manage to breathlessly nod. Loki stood up, and carried Jane to the counter so she could sit. He turned and got another towel to dry off with, and this time, Jane wrapped it around his shoulders, feeling him through the towel. She watched keenly as each drop of water left on his skin, coursed down his perfect body. Loki leaned close, his member pressing against her soft entrance.

Loki's hips bucked forward, just barely getting his tip into Jane, but it was enough to make her breath hitch briefly. He grinned and pulled her to the edge of the counter and entered her fully, making Jane moan into his shoulder where she rested her head. He thrust slowly, pressing her hips against his, keeping them joined. He flexed inside her, and he took in a husky breath when Jane began to nibble on his neck and earlobe, swirling her tongue on the parts she nipped. "I love the way you taste." She breathed.

Loki gulped, "Perhaps it would be best for us to return to the bed my dear." His voice husky with further arousal. He snapped his fingers once more, making their wet towels disappear, leaving their bodies dry. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed as if she were a queen. He kissed her thoroughly as he laid her on the silk sheets, climbing into bed with her.

Loki then pulled her on top of him, "Ready for round three?" Jane's breath hitched for a moment and she grinned. He lifted her hips and pressed her down over his cock, going very deep, very quickly. Jane threw her head back with a gasp, and Loki lifted her again and brought her down hard. Jane screamed, "Loki! Oh Gods...Loki!" before falling against Loki's chest. She brought one arm up so her elbow rested above Loki's shoulder and her other arm around him, letting her fingers run through his hair.

Loki wrapped one arm around her back, and his other around her waist as he lifted his hips, thrusting into her repeatedly. Jane gasped and moaned against Loki's neck. He breathed hard against her neck, holding the woman of his fantasies and dreams tight against his chest as he pounded her.

He flipped them both over, so Jane was beneath him again. Her soft hair fanned out across the pillows like a brown halo. He thrust deep into her, making her gasp sharply. He kept his pace slow, thoroughly enjoying the sensations and pleasure of being joined so intimately with his lover, floored by the thoughts that coursed turbulently through her mind.

Jane arched her back, wrapping her arms around Loki's back. The harder and faster he thrust, the more the waves of pleasure ripped through her, stripping her mind of all coherent thoughts. "Oh Gods Loki." She gasped. Loki leaned against her with another thrust, making Jane buck against him, her insides clenching tightly around his cock as she came. He picked up the pace, their skin meeting audibly as he thrust faster and faster.

Jane's moans grew in volume and pitch. Before she had mewled, and moaned. Now she gasped, on the verge of screaming. Her inner muscles contracted even more, firmly keeping Loki's cock in her even as he drew back, almost entirely out, before thrusting his long shaft up to its hilt in her. Jane drew her nails against his back, leaving his shoulders and back scored and striped like a tiger's.

Again, Loki flipped them over, so his lover was on him once more. He went in deeper, as Jane aligned her body with his. She cradled his head in her hand, as she felt each thrust build up more and more pleasure and passion within her. She made a sound that was crossed between a gasp and a scream, "Loki!" she cried out.

"Jane. Oh Gods, Jane!" Loki groaned as he wrapped one strong arm around her back like a bar, his other around her waist, gripping her as pressure built up inside him in passion. 'Oh Gods I'm going to cum.'

Loki hit Jane's soft wall, making her scream, "Loki!" He felt her collapse against him, her entire body relaxing as her insides clenched around his hard cock. He gasped, stiffening again, this time unable to stop himself. He groaned as he came deep in her, jerking slightly, pulling Jane tight against his chest as he filled her up with his cum. His whole body shuddered briefly, his pelvis lurching upward, making him gasp as his godly manhood became increasingly sensitive.

Jane panted for breath as Loki pulled out of her, quivering as her insides squeezed around his sensitive cock. His chest heaved, as he felt Jane quiver against him, her body still feeling the pleasure of making love.

Jane slid off Loki's chest to lie on her side, facing him. He turned to face Jane as well. Jane reached out toward him, her eyes closed. Loki took it, and kissed her fingers tenderly, stroking her soft skin.

"I've never done this before." Jane sighed pleasantly, nuzzling her lover's shoulder.

Loki scrutinized her, "Truly?" He watched Jane open her eyes a little, nodding. His heart pulled a little, in the most pleasurable way. He had something Thor didn't, and would never have.

The temperature in the room cooled, and Jane crept ever closer, resting her head on Loki's shoulder, his skin cooling back to its normal temperature. He pulled the silk sheets up, tucking them around a tired Jane, still holding her hand. He kept his free arm wrapped over her, and fell asleep.

Loki woke first, and was content to gaze upon his sleeping Jane. Her hair was a mess, 'Gods, she's so sexy.' He thought. The silk had fallen off her shoulders, exposing her smooth skin. She sighed in her sleep, inhaling deeply, rubbing her cheek against Loki's shoulder. "Good morning beautiful." He murmured.

"Good morning." She murmured, opening her eyes, gazing into his grey-green eyes. They sat up slightly, reclining against the pillows. "Last night was amazing." Jane sighed, relaxing against him. Loki kissed her forehead, holding her close with a content sigh in affirmation.

"I think we can go back to Asgard." Loki said after a while. Jane gave him a confused look, "Our holograms are safe, and all is well within the nine realms. We should go before we are really missed." Jane nodded, sitting up. Loki sat back and admired the view as the silk sheets slipped down. She climbed out of bed, finding her clothes that were strewn across the floor from the previous day. Loki grinned as she tiredly fumbled with her underwear. In a moment, he had his pants on, and helped her with her bra clasp behind her back.

His hands roamed down, giving her butt a light squeeze. Jane tsked* and playfully swatted at his hand. Loki offered her his wicked grin, and slipped her dress over her head, and fastening her stylized Asgardian armor over her. "You really are the most beautiful woman in all of the Nine Realms, that I have ever laid eyes on, Jane."

Jane felt a blush creep up her cheeks, earning a sweet kiss on her cheek from Loki. She finger combed her hair out, and faced Loki. "Ready to go?" she asked.

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "One more kiss." He said, and wrapped his arms around Jane, tasting her sweet lips once more, before he brought them back to Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki brought them back to the castle. They stood where their holograms had been earlier. Jane, in her room, washing for the banquet; Loki, sitting at his place at the table already. He looked around, at everybody talking and laughing. Volstagg had already begun drinking, and was re-telling old stories. 'Annoying brute.' Loki thought to himself. He quietly wondered when Jane would arrive.

Thor knocked on Jane's door. "It's time to go to the banquet Jane." He said. The door opened a moment later, and a fresh Jane walked through, clad in green silks and golden bronze armor. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously for a moment, but said nothing, holding his arm out to her. Jane put her hand on his arm, and he guided her to the banquet hall. "The Lady Jane has arrived!" He bellowed. All but Loki called out in loud greeting. Thor pulled out a chair, and Jane neatly sat down.

_"I like the colour choice tonight my dear."_ Loki said telepathically across the table to Jane. She looked down and smiled, blushing at the compliment. Thor took it to be a smile for him, and grinned, pushing her chair in. He pulled out the chair beside her and sat next to her. This initiated a passing of the food, and huge platters were handed around the table. Plates piled high with an array of meats, breads, fruits, vegetables, and other delicious smelling things. Wine and mead were liberally poured, and soon the dining hall was echoing with laughter and talk.

"And then I dashed the cup upon the ground and shouted 'Another!' in the diner, and everyone looked at me with the oddest expressions!" Thor shouted. Most of the guests laughed a drink induced laugh, banging on the table with their fists.

Thor glanced at Jane to see her laugh, and was surprised to see her gaze not on him, but on Loki. A terrible thought crossed his mind, 'Is something going on between them? No...they couldn't. Jane slapped Loki, was furious with him for destroying New York. There's no way she could love someone like him, if she loves me.' With that thought out of the way, he cleared his mind with another drink.

"I'm going to explore the halls Thor, and then I'll be off to bed." Jane said quietly, looking briefly up at Loki.

"Allow me to come with you, Lady Jane." Thor said, trying to stand up, tipping a little from the drink.

"No, it's alright Thor. I'd like to clear my head alone a little. Enjoy your time with your friends." She smiled and patted his cheek lightly.

Jane got up and left the table, stepping quietly, letting the loud sounds of the banquet drift into quiet the farther she walked.

After a while, Loki rose from the table, his face unreadable and said, "I am going to bed."

"It's about time. Your silent raincloud was starting to get to us." Volstagg muttered.

"I highly doubt that." Loki replied, "Seeing as you're already soaked with drink." And he left the banquet halls as well.

Loki walked through the halls on silent feet, and listened for Jane's footsteps like a hunter. He heard her ahead and to the left, and walked as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion. He sent forth a hologram copy of himself, and greeted Jane where she stood by a large window, "Hello beautiful." He said, kissing her hand. Jane giggled, and then squealed when the real Loki grabbed her around her waist from behind, "Has anyone ever told you how ravishing you look in green?" he asked.

"Loki you scared me!" Jane exclaimed playfully, wrapping her arms around his, "I didn't think you would come chasing me so soon."

"Well the food wasn't all that great." He muttered, then leaned close to her ear, "You however, are positively delicious." And he nibbled on her ear in affirmation.

"Loki." Jane murmured, as he spun her around in his arms. He backed her up to the corner between a pillar and the window, kissing her sweet lips and delicious neck, one hand in her hair and the other on her back, occasionally moving toward her breasts, making her sigh and moan quietly.

Thor grew quiet after Jane left. He wondered if she was alright, if she was sick, or lost in the palace. Concerned, he left the table quickly, sobering with worry over Jane. He went to her room, and knocked. "Lady Jane?" he asked. No answer. He knocked again, louder, "Jane?" still she did not reply, so he opened it and looked around. She wasn't in her room...'Perhaps she is still roaming the palace?' Thor thought to himself. He began to wander the palace, in search of Jane.

It was later that he heard a sound. Like Jane's voice. 'Jane!' Thor thought to himself, and increased his pace. He heard her whimper, and got his hammer out, ready to protect Jane, and blast whoever was with her.

Thor turned the corner, and saw Loki pressing Jane into a corner, attacking her neck with his mouth, pinning her hands to the wall. Furious, he blasted Loki away from Jane with a bolt of lightning. Jane jumped back against the wall, wide eyes with shock. "LOKI!" Thor bellowed, charging his stunned brother.

Loki staggered to his feet, only to take a full punch to the face by his brother's fist. Loki went flying back, in a tangle of cape and limbs. Thor spun his hammer, preparing to end his treacherous adopted brother.

Jane jumped between the two brothers.  
>"Don't!" She cried. Thor was torn apart, looking from Jane, to his brother. Jane stood in his path and he could not destroy Loki without harming Jane.<p>

Loki wearily stood. Jane glanced at him, concern in her eyes as she watched him wipe a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "What's the matter brother? Didn't like what you saw?" He taunted.

Thor bellowed in rage, spinning as he threw his hammer so it flew around Jane, hitting Loki in the chest.

Loki flew into the wall and Thor thundered towards him. Thunderclouds darkened the skies by the window, crackling and rumbling ominously.

"Did you really think she loved you, brother?" Loki laughed. "You're a fool. You treat her like glass. How could she find pleasure in that? I, however, make her _feel_. You wish you could do that, brother, don't you? You wish you could hear her scream your name in passion. You wish –"

Thor smashed his hammer into Loki in a jealous rage. Jane jumped into action and stood between the two brothers again. "Thor stop!" Jane said, putting her hands on Thor's chest.

"Treacherous woman!" He shouted, pushing her aside, "Away with you!"

Loki's eyes darkened as Jane hit the ground hard with a whimper of pain. "Just what do you think you are doing, _brother_?" His voice like ice. "Do you think that just because you are jealous you can throw people around like you want? Is that it, brother? How I wish the Allfather could see you now. Blinded by a petty emotion. Acting like a child with his favorite toy taken away. You'll pay for hurting Jane."

"Loki! No!" Jane cried out and ran between them a second time.

"Get out of the way, Jane," Loki snarled.

"No." Jane stood her ground.

Thor glanced at them, noticing the emotions flashing between them. His hammer dropped in defeat. "How long brother?" His voice flat.

"How long? For what?" Loki's voice still icy.

"How long have been together? How long have you loved the Lady Jane?" Devastation made his body shake.

Loki glared at Thor before spitefully answering. "It's been going on for a while, brother. You should have known she would choose me, the better looking, smarter one." Thor growled a warning, but Loki continued, "Someone who could please her in more ways than one. Someone who could make love to her and not break her bones or bruise her. Obviously you being such a massive muscle bound fickle brutish creature, you'd harm her without realizing it." Loki smirked, "And I have made her feel things you have never let her feel before. And she liked it." Thor's hand tightened around the handle of Mjolnir. Loki's words made him want to pulverize him like the Hulk did on Midgard.

"Enough Loki!" Jane cut Loki off before he could continue. She turned to face Thor. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Thor. I wish it could have been different."

Thor jerked away from Jane's hand. His heart hurt as he saw Jane's crushed face before she turned to help Loki out of the room. Once they left, Mjolnir flew out of his hand and punched a hole in the wall. Soon the place where he had caught Loki and Jane kissing was just a pile of rubble.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane helped Loki through the halls. As soon as they were out of sight of Thor, Loki was bent over, groaning. "Loki are you okay?" Jane asked, her eyes full of concern.

Loki laughed painfully, "I would say that he hits like a hammer, but he has a hammer for that. I'll be fine. A night of rest, with the most beautiful woman in all of the Nine Realms should put me right." He looked at Jane as he spoke. "Though I might have a cracked rib." He winced. "You're not hurt are you?" he asked.

Jane shook her head, "I'm fine." She said, "I'm just worried about you."

Loki laughed darkly, "I'll mend. There's nothing Thor can do to me, that will keep me from you." He straightened himself. "I am Loki, of Asgard and of Jotunheim. And I will endure."

Jane smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes my dear."

Loki directed her toward their room. Jane couldn't help but marvel at the massive doors, with golden rams on either side of the doors, leaping toward the split between them. The trim was the most magnificent shade of green, highlighting the proud forms of the rams.

When they got closer to the doors, the swung open inwardly, revealing a sitting room, with a blazing fireplace in the middle, and large cushioned chairs in a semicircle. 'Some are almost big enough to be beds.' Jane thought to herself. A long table was at one side of the room, with plates of fruits and breads and meats, all fresh, with beautiful glass pitchers of wine and two glasses on one end. It was like a miniature banquet for two in this room.

Loki led Jane away from the food, to an open bedroom. It was styled in similar fashion to Loki's private room, but seemingly more lavish.

Jane helped Loki to his bed. She started taking off his armor, laying it all out on the table beside the bed. He smiled, knowing that with a snap of his fingers his armor would be off and he'd be in a comfortable tunic, but he let Jane do it, watching her nimble fingers undo the straps and buttons. When the last piece of armor and his heavy coat were put away, Loki stood wearily before Jane in his tunic and pants. He swung his legs onto the bed, groaning when his sore body protested after Thor's abuse. 'Being struck with lightning tends to leave one feeling rather stiff, and being hit with a hammer, well...is being hit with a big hammer.' He mused. "Jane." He said, reclining against the pillows, "Come into the bed with me."

Jane climbed into bed and Loki wrapped his arms around her, hearing her content sigh as they fell asleep.

Thor landed none too gracefully onto Tony Stark's landing pad, his shoulders slumped as he trudged into the main room. Tony looked up in surprise from behind his private bar, "You didn't wreck my landing pad did you?"

Thor looked up at him, "I need a drink." He mumbled, with sad eyes.

Tony looked at him, in near astonishment and set down his glass with a heavy thud. "Did she finally leave you?"

"Not now Stark. I'm not in the mood." He grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Tony's hands and took a long pull.

Tony looked at him long and hard, pulling out his phone, "Avengers emergency meeting, Tony Stark's Avengers headquarters." Tony kept watching Thor, who looked distant as he continued to drink.

Steve Rogers came in first. "What's wrong?" He asked, looked at Tony.

Tony looked at Thor pointedly and then looked at Steve. "Jane finally figured out who the better looking brother is."

Steve looked around awkwardly and sat down beside Thor, "You doin alright?" Thor grunted and took another pull from the bottle. "Okay then." Steve muttered.

Clint Barton came in next, with Natasha on his arm. "What needs saving now?" Clint asked.

Natasha took one look at Thor. "He looks like you, back in Budapest after I left you." Clint nodded.

Thor finished off the bottle, and reached out toward the next one. "Aaah! Not that!" Tony said, snatching a bottle away. Thor growled and took out his hammer, slamming it into the counter, and snatched the bottle back. Everyone looked at Tony. "But that's the good scotch!"

"Can't you see the man is in pain?" Steve said.

"But that was vintage!" Tony protested. He looked at Thor again, "Oh hell whatever. Drink it." He ducked under the counter and grabbed a glass and poured himself some scotch, laughing quite suddenly.

"I don't see what's very funny." Natasha muttered, looking around for explanation.

"I just got a sense of déjà vu. It feels like yesterday I was just offering his brother Loki a drink." Tony laughed. Thor gave Tony a dark thunderous look. Tony ignored him, "He was a good looking fellow. Very... Charismatic." Tony looked around to see everyone giving him a dark look. "What? Am I the only one that thought so?"

Thor looked up at him, "Shut up." And then he looked down at the counter.

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony, "If you're not gonna be helpful, just serve drinks, party boy." Tony shrugged and started putting together a cocktail.

"I've been there." Steve said, taking a drink from Tony. "Seventy years ago... I met a girl." He smiled fondly at the memory. "And you know how it is... Trying to manage a girlfriend, and saving the world...or worlds...they just...they move on sometimes you know?" He finished off his drink. Tony refilled it.

Clint held Natasha, "Yeah. When Natasha and I were together in Budapest, we were happy together. We had saved each other's lives, and had fallen in love...and after a while she couldn't take it. So she left me in our room. I woke up one morning, and the bed was cold. And I knew she had left."

Natasha wrapped her arms around his, "And when I found you, you were a slobbering drunk, weeping like a woman."

Clint squeezed her, "Well I have you again." He kissed her cheek, making her smile.

Tony rolled his eyes and made a face, "Oh get a room. You're making me nauseous."

Clint looked at Natasha and then at Tony, "I think we will." And with that, Clint and Natasha turned and walked out of the room, leaving the building.

"Do I even want to know why they're leaving so soon?" Bruce remarked as he entered the room, having passed Clint and Natasha in the hall.

"Probably not," Steve grimaced.

Thor growled and slammed the empty scotch bottle on the counter before gabbing another. Tony made a small sound of protest at the sight of yet another vintage bottle in Thor's hand.

"Why is Thor trying to drown himself in scotch?" Bruce asked as he accepted a glass from Tony.

"Reindeer Games ran off with his lady. Or rather, his lady ran off with Reindeer Games. I've been wondering how soon it would happen. Cuz –" Tony snapped his mouth shut when a gleaming hammer appeared in his line of vision.

"One more word Man of Iron," Thor snapped. "One more word and you'll end up like crushed dirt."

"How about you give Thor some space," Steve said pushing the genius inventor out of the room and locking the door so Tony couldn't reenter.

"It's not the end of the world Thor," Bruce sat down next to the Asgardian.

"I thought the Lady Jane loved _me_," Thor grumbled.

"Did she say that?" Bruce prompted.

"Not exactly," Thor sighed. "But she acted that way."

"Well now you can find someone else!" Steve smiled, "Someone _better!_"

"But…" Thor trailed off.

"But what?" Steve questioned. "It sounds like Jane likes Loki and surely there are other women in Asgard who have caught your eye."

"The Lady Sif is particularly lovely," mumbled Thor into the scotch. "She wields her sword so skillfully in battle. She moves as if she dances instead of fights." He started getting a long thousand yard stare, starting to form a picture in his mind, "With long dark hair...and her biceps and forearms are so strong. She's so fierce in battle. So strong."

"See! Now you can go be happy and stop making Tony cry for his vintage scotch." Steve stood up and set his empty glass on the counter. "You can go home to Asgard, and make peace with Loki or something!"

"Just try not to beat your brother up too much," Bruce advised as Thor stood up. "You may not remain friends with Jane if that happens."

"He's adopted." Thor corrected, but he nodded and then looked at Steve, "What was her name?" he asked.

"Her name was Peggy. Peggy Carter." Tony snickered at the name from behind the door. Steve ignored him and continued, "She had the softest, thickest most beautiful dark brown hair I'd ever seen. And her red lips..." he continued, "And when she walked in her military uniform... she walked so confidently. She was so beautiful. And she was there for me. Right up until I died." He took a drink again, "Or at least, until the plane crashed, and everybody thought I was dead for seventy years."

Thor's head bobbed up and down in a lazy nod. He got up and lurched a little, as he exited for the landing pad. He looked up into the sky "Heimdall." He slurred, and was whisked up in a beam of colored light.

Steve looked at Bruce with raised eyebrows and made a sign of the cross.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki dreamed, as he held his beloved Jane. He saw what his hologram saw after he and Jane left. He saw the shards of the Aether rise from the ground, wicked and glinting cruelly, as Malekith extracted and absorbed the Aether from the ground. Jane whimpered and crawled beneath him.

When Malekith had absorbed the last of the Aether, he turned away and boarded his ship, leaving behind the Kursed and several elves.

The Kursed unhooked a black hole grenade from his belt, clicked it, and threw it at Loki and Jane.

Loki saw the black hole grenade fly straight for Jane, and without a further thought, he pushed her out of the way, facing his demise. The pull of the grenade lifted him off his feet as it drew him toward his death, and as he looked at Jane, 'I wish I could have told her I loved her.' His sorrow threatened to rend him into pieces. He wanted for her. He wanted to have held her once, to smell her hair, to kiss her, to make love to her...to belong to her...to feel her kisses...to feel her hands touch him...'I wish I could have.'

Jane fell, stunned. She looked into Loki's eyes and saw an unspeakable sorrow, his face painted by grief. Oh how she longed to reach out and grasp his hand, to tell him she loved him...to feel him...to kiss him, to touch him, to hold him. She wanted to wake up in bed beside him, and see the sunshine play across his skin...so many things she wanted to tell him...

Thor flew and knocked Loki out of the way, just before he fell into the black hole. Jane sighed with relief, and Loki lay on the ground, bewildered, stunned to be alive. He turned his gaze to Jane, relief evident on her face. He felt a flicker of hope glimmer within his breast for a moment, and then the Elves and the Kursed advanced upon him and Thor.

Thor got up and took on the Kursed, and Loki took on the remaining elves. He looked at Jane, "Run." And watched her run and hide at a safe distance.

Four elves advanced on Loki. The first tried to knife him, and he parried the attack easily, stabbing the elf in the throat.

Thor and the Kursed grabbed each other, and Thor landed a few punches until the Kursed landed a solid kick in Thor's chest, sending him flying into a cliff. The Kursed then trotted to a large boulder, smashing the rock it was resting on, letting it fall onto his shoulders. He threw it, smashing into Thor and the cliff face. When Thor climbed out of the rubble, he called Mjolnir but the Kursed batted it aside easily. Thor was getting a little worried.

Jane returned her focus to Loki, watching an elf advance with a staff to Loki's throat. He brought his dagger and hand up, slashing the elf up his throat as he pushed the staff away, immediately turning to face the next elf that came with a long knife. They exchanged blows, batting away each other's knife, grappling as Loki tried to slash him across the back, only to be pushed away. He narrowly escaped getting his throat slit, and lunged forward stabbing the elf in the chest. The next one came with a sword, lunging forward to stab Loki through the chest. Loki blocked the blade and disarmed the elf, sending the sword spinning through the air. The elf tried to grab him, but Loki was faster, spinning him around and slashing the elf's throat from behind, letting the body drop at his feet. He had moved so fast, his body was a blur, flashing from one opponent to the other. Jane couldn't help but admire him for his speed.

Loki turned his attention to where Thor and the Kursed were fighting. The battle was not going well for Thor, seeing that the Kursed was standing over Thor, pummeling him relentlessly. Loki had to admit...he rather liked seeing his brother have his arse handed to him, after being thoroughly kicked.

Jane watched Loki stoop down and pick up the fallen elf's sword, creeping up behind the Kursed. He lifted the sword and plunged it through the Kursed's chest. The Kursed staggered back, turning as he coughed up blood. He glared at Loki, before grabbing him and impaling Loki with the blade lodged in his chest.

Jane screamed, as Loki gasped in pain, feeling the blade pierce his heart, even as it beat against the blade, ripping it apart. The Kursed shoved him off and threw him to the ground. "NO!" his brother shouted.

Loki hit the ground with a sickening thud. His arms and hands curved around his wounded breast, he clutched his wound, seeming to curl in on himself without looking vulnerable like most do in the face of death. He gazed up at the Kursed, "See you in Hell, monster."

The Kursed looked down and saw his black hole grenade had been activated. He tried to take it off and throw it, but he was too late. Loki watched with grim satisfaction as the Kursed imploded and was sucked into the black hole.

Loki sagged to the ground, panting, his face grey. He shook, cold with death breathing down his neck. "Aye fool you didn't listen." Thor said, cradling his brother in his arms.

"I'm a fool." Loki panted, "I'm a fool." He groaned, his wound taxing him greatly, as his hands clutched and twitched toward his wound. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated several times, but not for Thor. To himself, and to Jane. Thor tried to shush him, to calm him, but it did not work. Loki felt his death clutching at the shredded remnants of his heart and there was no going back. His mind drifted from his brother towards Jane.

_'Jane...'_ Jane, who ran from where she was hidden. She was too far away. He would not be able to tell her in time. He would die without ever telling her he loved her. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He had always wanted to caress her hair, to smell it again... to taste her lips...

"It's okay. I'll tell father what you did here today." Thor said, interrupting his thoughts.

Loki shook his head, his breath coming and going raggedly, "I didn't do it for him." _'I did it for Jane.' _ He thought to himself. His thoughts... they became like the wind...he couldn't grasp a train of thought... everything was so distant now. He saw Jane come up beside him. She was too late. Loki's head fell back, and his heart finally stopped struggling. His final breath left him, like a wounded and agonized spirit, with its last wish unfulfilled...

Loki gasped for air upon waking, his hand clutching at his breast, panting. He looked over and saw that Jane still rested peacefully by his side, her body snug against his. He sighed, like one usually does after a nightmare is over and one grasps reality again. He snuggled against Jane once more, feeling a wetness on his cheek. He brushed it off, surprised to see a tear gleaming in the dim light on his fingertip. He flicked it aside, and returned his arm to where it was around Jane, burying his nose in her hair, taking in her sweet vanilla scent. The smell calmed his heart to a steady pace, and he fell asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane woke, to dim morning sunlight streaming in through the windows that settled gently on Loki's face without disturbing him. She lifted her head from his shoulder, pushing herself up without rousing Loki. His pale face was lit with golden light, and his long black hair was messy and gleamed a blackened shade gold with the dawn's rays upon it. 'Damn he looks so sexy.' She thought to herself. His hand still rested on hers, which lay on his chest over his heart. His face was calm and peaceful, his closed eyes concealing the most remarkable green eyes she had ever seen.

Jane idly brushed a soft strand of hair from her face, then let her hand softly caress his forehead, brushing his hair away from his face. He sighed in his sleep, his fingers curling around Jane's hand on his chest. She smiled, feeling his heart beat. "You have heart." Jane whispered to him, "I feel it."

Loki inhaled deeply, his chest rising higher. He opened his beautiful green eyes, tinged with gold around the edges made her breath catch for a moment. He reached a hand up, brushing through her hair, "Good morning." She said sweetly.

"It is a good morning, waking up with the most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms beside me." Loki replied. Jane blushed and smiled sweetly. "Now give us a kiss."

Jane smiled and kissed him softly on his lips. "That was nice." Loki said, "Now let's kiss like this." He took his hand off of hers on his chest, to brush her long hair behind her ear and settle his hand just behind her ear. He pulled her head close and they kissed passionately. Jane ran her hand along his chest, her other hand running through his long black hair. He let his hand course down her curved back, feeling the muscle hidden beneath it. He spoke to her after their kiss, "Jane Foster of Midgard, will you marry me?"

Jane broke out into a wide smile, "Yes!" She said joyously, wrapping her arms around Loki.

Loki sighed happily, holding her close and murmured in her ear, "You are my Queen of Asgard."

"What?" Jane asked, surprised at the title.

"You are Queen of Asgard. Odin is gone in his sleep, and Frigga is dead. So that makes me King of Asgard. And I would like you to rule by my side. So that makes you my Queen." Loki replied.

"When did this happen?" Jane said, confused.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes a little, "This happened while we were away at my own place being naughty. And because you accepted my marriage proposal." He touched her nose lightly, "And during that time, my father went into his Odin Sleep. So my hologram took over as King, disguised as Odin, and Thor went up to myself as Odin, and declared he would not have the throne. Therefore, the throne falls to me, as Odin and Frigga's adopted son." He smiled. "There, does that explain everything to you?"

Jane made a silly face at him, "Yes my King."

He lunged up and grabbed her in her arms, tackling her and flipping her onto her back. "Say it again." Loki said, kissing her neck.

"My King." She replied, half moaning.

He stopped kissing her neck, "Now say my name." Loki said with a grin.

"Loki." Smiled Jane.

"Say it again." He commanded firmly, pinning Jane's hands on either side of her head.

"Loki!" She repeated louder.

Loki laughed, a delightful sound to Jane's ears. It was full of mirth and joy, reaching his beautiful green eyes, making them gleam, dancing with mischief. Loki rolled out of bed, carrying Jane out with him in his arms, kissing her cheek, "Now let's find something to wear for the ceremony, today." He winked.

"It's today?!" Jane asked, surprised, "I'm going to be queen, by your side, as your wife?!"

Loki laughed at her surprise, and turned them toward a door; upon opening it, revealed a large walk-in closet. Jane gasped at the array of dresses before her, and Loki set her down with a smile. She shot forward, fondling the soft fabrics, admiring the colours and patterns with wide eyes. Loki quickly donned a fresh tunic, and green and gold plated jacket, picked up Odin's staff, Gungnir.

He kissed Jane on the cheek, "I shall leave you now, my lady. I have some business to attend to, and it is bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her dress before their ceremony." Jane bit her lip cutely and smiled. He grinned and kissed her, "I shall send someone to guide you to the ceremony hall."

Jane watched Loki go, and when he left the chambers she resumed looking for a dress. She looked at a dress, a beautiful shade of crimson, trimmed in black and gold along the edges. Another dress was blue like the skies just before the sun begins to set, with silver embroidery depicting a rising moon among stars. The next one was black light the night, with many layered folds, and on each fold of the dress was a silvery white bird in flight, so if she walked in the dress, the birds would appear to fly across the fabric.

The next dress her gaze fell upon was a white layered gown. The bottom of the gown was trimmed in green ribbon, embroidered with gold leaves. The sleeves were long and open, so they fluttered like wings behind her as she walked. A long, thick ribbon encircled the waist of the gown which was accented with more green and gold, to accentuate the curve of her body. 'Loki.' Jane thought to herself with a smile. She had a feeling he had the dress made for her in the night either by seamstresses or magic.

There were so many other dresses she saw too though. Some were silver and accented with black embroidery, and white patterns in the silk. One was red and orange, and the colors varied in it so beautifully, she was sure that she would appear to be wearing fire if she put it on. She cast her eye fondly on the white dress, leaving the closet to the bath chamber, to freshen up for her big day.

Loki strode through the halls, radiating confidence. He heard footsteps behind his, rapidly increasing in pace. He sighed, knowing the thud of those feet too well; they belonged to the witless oaf that was his adoptive brother. Reluctantly, he slowed his own pace, bracing himself. A moment later he was against the wall, Thor blocking him from moving anywhere. He reeked of alcohol.

"I saw you die on the Dark World." Thor said.

Loki rolled his eyes, "I also fell into an abyss before that." He wrinkled his nose, "You've been drinking."

"I thought you dead, again." Thor said ignoring his brother, "You keep dying. I mourned for you, when you died in my arms."

"Yes well that was a hologram that died in your arms. I appreciate your concern, now if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to, such as a coronation and wedding to plan for today." Loki replied, already bored with Thor.

"You're marrying the Lady Jane?" Thor asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes. I am." Loki said, his eyes starting to darken.

Thor darkened in return, "If you hurt her-"

"I know, you'll kill me. There's a line of people who wish to do so." Loki said flatly.

"Jane is the reason you're not a smoldering spot of soot staining the floor." Thor growled, bringing his face closer to Loki, "And if you truly love her, I will respect that. Just take care of her, and love her." Thor stepped back. "Now tell me, what happened to father?"

Loki sighed, eager to continue his day unhindered by Thor, "Your father is in his Odin Sleep. Shortly after I came back with Jane, he collapsed and was brought to his own chambers. I am not sure if he will survive this bout, considering he almost didn't last time."

Thor staggered back, his face showing his concern for his father. He turned to go to his father, pausing to speak to Loki once more, "Take good care of her." And then he strode away, the effects of alcohol lingering enough to make his path wander across the halls. Loki snickered, and continued his way.

In the throne room, he called the servants and guards, commanding them to begin preparations for a banquet, a wedding, and a coronation for this night. They dispersed hastily, spreading word through all of Asgard.

Loki sat upon the throne afterward, letting his thoughts wander to the end of the day when he would see Jane before the Great Throne, be wed to her, and then crowned together as King and Queen of Asgard.

A knock echoed through the quiet room. "Coming!" Jane called, finishing her hair. She stood and checked her dress. The white fabric was immaculate, and the green ribbon with gold embroidery gleamed whenever the light hit it. She looked like a goddess. 'Or a queen.' She thought to herself.

She opened the door; the guard bowed, and led her down the halls, the sleeves of her gown trailing through the air. The guard stopped at a pair of massive double doors, and bowed deeply once more, as did the other guard on the other side of the door. Together, they pulled it open and revealed Loki standing at the end of the aisle before the throne. "Lady Jane, of Midgard." The herald by the doors announced.

He was in a fine tunic of black, with an overcoat of a brilliant deep green, decorated with gold plate and black metal strips. He saw Jane in all her glory, dressed in white, green and gold. He drank in the sight of her, with her hair pinned up, and a few long strands hanging over her shoulder...she looked so beautiful, ravishing...like the queen she was about to become.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki held his hand out to her, and let hers daintily alight upon it. Jane offered him a gorgeous smile, which he eagerly returned. Together they faced the Spiritual Leader at the foot of the throne. He held his hands aloft, "We are gathered today, to witness the union of Prince Loki, and Lady Jane." He looked directly at them now, "Join your free hands together." They did so, "Now they form a circle. Together they are complete, together they are one. May you support each other in hard times, and praise one another in the good." He pulled a long white ribbon from his sleeve and held it up for all to see, "White, for the purity of your love." He wrapped it around their joined wrists, tugging on it to keep it tight, "Wrapped around your wrists, to show the strength of your bond, and your conviction."

He looked up at Jane as he started to run out of ribbon, "Do you, Lady Jane of Midgard, solemnly swear to love and honor your husband, through good times and bad, to be honest with him, and bring into this world his children while you are able?"

"I solemnly swear." Jane said, loud enough for all to hear.

Now the he turned to Loki. "Do you, Loki of Asgard, solemnly swear to love and honor your wife, through good times and bad, to be honest with her, and share all that you have with her?"

"I solemnly swear." Loki proclaimed.

The Spiritual Leader tied the knot in the ribbon, binding Jane and Loki together, raising his arms once more, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The beaming couple turned to face the citizens of Asgard, and held their joined hands aloft, bombarded by the cheers that burst from a thousand throats.

They turned around again to face the Spiritual Leader. Two religious servants came up, one bearing Loki's helm, the other, a pillow with a circlet of gold upon it. The Spiritual Leader picked up Loki's helm first, murmuring blessings over it as Loki and Jane kneeled, before setting the helm upon Loki's brow. The Spiritual Leader then picked up the circlet. It was several strands of gold twisted and knotted together, to meet in the center in an elegant knot with a diamond in the center. The Spiritual Leader murmured blessings over the circlet too, before laying it gently on Jane's hair. "May you both rule with wisdom, compassion, and mercy."

Jane and Loki stood, walking to the Throne where Loki stood, with his young bride and queen beside him. They raised their arms together again, "I give you King Loki, and Queen Jane." The immense crowd of Asgardians once again bombarded the couple with their cheers, this time doubly enthusiastic.

Loki lowered Jane's arm, kissing her hand, "And we shall rule together. Always and forever. I promise."

Jane bit her lower lip attractively and smiled at him, then faced the crowd once more. 'Oh my God. I just went from a scientist to a queen in less than three days.'

After their ceremony, came the feast. Jane and Loki helped each other to eat, her right hand was still tied to his left hand. Thor came to the happy couple, with Lady Sif on his arm, "I congratulate you brother, and Lady Jane." He bowed his head respectfully.

Lady Sif also congratulated the pair, bowing as well. Loki and Jane thanked them, nodding their heads in a respectful reply.

After a few hours, Loki and Jane excused themselves, and bid all of Asgard goodnight. Guards escorted them to Loki's chambers, and then left the newlywed couple to themselves.

Alone at last, Loki picked up his wife and carried her to the bedroom. Jane giggled and held on and kissed his cheek. He set her down, backing her up against the bedpost. He kissed her lips softly, one hand resting on her hip, the other taking a pin from her hair. Jane smiled against his mouth, and helped him pull all the pins out until her hair tumbled freely down her back. He pushed her hair over one shoulder, giving him a clear path to one side of her neck. Jane moaned and tilted her head back, allowing him better access. His breath came heavy as did hers. She grasped his jacket, and slid it off his arms. He shed his adorning gold plates as well.

Loki worked his way back to Jane's mouth, as her fingers began unlacing his tunic. She helped him take his shirt off, which she tossed aside casually. Loki wrapped his hands in the silks of her dress, slowly working the dress upward until he pulled the whole garment over his wife's head. Jane let her arms fall down around Loki's waist, untying his breeches. She grinned, slipping them down, kissing him from sternum to waistline, as she slowly pulled down his pants, exposing his hard cock. Jane looked up at him, as sly as a fox, and licked him all the way up his member, from base to tip, swirling her tongue on his tip. He gasped, twitching slightly, as she sucked gently.

Finally, Loki couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Jane up, moving her to the bed where he stripped her of her underwear, exposing her beautiful body to him. He laid her out on the silk sheets, kissing her from head to toe. Each loving kiss only increased their arousal more, until finally Loki couldn't take it anymore. He laid himself over Jane, pressing his tip against her wet folds. He groaned, pressing himself deeper and deeper as Jane let out a long moan. She wrapped her legs around his waist, loving the intimacy of their wedding night. The way Loki was slowly thrusting into her, letting them feel the connection of their bodies. He kissed and sucked on her round breasts, working his way up her body toward her delicious mouth. Jane began to kiss his neck and chest until he started to pick up the pace.

He started moving faster and faster. Jane's hands made their way from his chest, to his thick hair, to his back. The harder and faster he went into her, the harder she dug her nails into his back, scoring him from shoulders to ribs with red stripes where she clawed at him, her body aching for release.

Her body began to weaken as she came, and Loki still thrust into her, his abdomen clenching. Finally, Loki gasped, his lean body tensing up as he came, his seed filling her up. Jane threw her head back, moaning sharply at the sensation, her body arching upward into his.

Loki shuddered as he pulled out, and Jane's legs dropped. They were exhausted. Loki tiredly kissed her forehead, and Jane kissed his, combing her fingers through his hair tenderly.

He took Jane's hand, as she curled up facing him, pulling the covers over them, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Their four week-long honeymoon went by in the sunlit courtyards, mingling among their subjects, feasting and celebrating, and making love each night.

Until one morning, when Jane rose out of bed earlier than usual. She didn't feel right. Something was wrong inside. Puzzled, she slipped on her underwear and a soft green robe. And then she knew what was wrong. Her stomach did a flip, and she bolted straight for the bathroom. She barely made it in time, before she threw up. She gasped for air when she was done, sitting back against the stone wall. _'Did I eat something wrong? But I don't remember anything seeming particularly odd. Poison?!' _ she thought to herself. And then another though occurred, _'My period was supposed to come days ago...'_

Jane leaned over the toilet, and threw up again. She laid on the cool marble floor, feeling sweaty. Loki came in, wearing his tunic and cloth pants. "Are you alright dearest?"

"Not at the moment." Jane moaned, her stomach heaving, she sat up suddenly, and gagged over the bowl. Loki came and sat beside her. When she finished, she leaned back, reclining against her husband. He brushed her hair with his fingers, calming her, until her stomach did another back-flip, and she retched into the toilet, shuddering when it had finished spazming. "I'm sorry." Jane said wiping her mouth, leaning on Loki again. He smiled, and held her, comforting her in her sickness.

Jane was ill for three days, before she was finally able to keep food and water down. It was another two days before she left the bathroom.

Loki came in, to see Jane standing in front of the mirror, looking at her abdomen. "Jane?" Loki inquired, crossing the distance between them. "What's wrong?"

Jane looked up and smiled at him, "I'm pregnant."

Loki's eyes widened, "Are you in earnest?"

His wife smiled up at him, "Yes." Her eyes twinkled. Loki's mouth worked into one of utter joy. He got down on one knee, wrapping his arms around her hips, kissing her womb, "We're going to have a baby." Jane whispered, "An heir."

Loki laughed, kissing her belly once more, before standing and embracing his wife. "I am so happy." He said, squeezing her lightly. He kissed her gently, "Since you seem to be feeling better, would you care to take a walk through the sunlight halls today?"

"Yes." Jane replied, wrapping her arms around Loki's neck in an embrace, before putting on a loose fit dress.

"You look ravishing." He murmured, holding out his hand for her. Jane smiled and took his hand. Together, they emerged from Loki's chambers.

Jane sighed, enjoying the feel of sunshine on her skin. Loki smiled, seeing her lift her free arm up toward the sun, soaking it in like a plant, and a smile cross her lips. Her hair even seemed to glow, so energized was she simply by walking in the sunlight.

As they walked in the sunlit halls, Loki sensed something...something off. Something very wrong. _'Where are all the guards?'_


	8. Chapter 8

Loki paused mid-step for a brief moment, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. A second later, he heard the whistle of blades in the air. He turned around to see the glint of two knives spinning towards Jane. He wrapped his arms around Jane as if to embrace her, turning on the ball of his foot as he lifted her, so he spun her out of harm's way. He grunted as a dagger hit home in his back. Using his magic, he put Jane in the room nearby, and created her hologram cowering behind a pillar. He picked up the dagger that missed him from the ground, and faced three Chitauri warriors. One had a dagger in hand, the other had two swords, and the third had a spear. Loki grimaced painfully, holding his dagger at the ready, blood seeping from around the dagger still embedded in his back, staining his tunic and coat. "Jane." He whispered to himself, trying to stand taller. He watched carefully as the Chitauri advanced, standing in a circle around him.

Another figure emerged from the shadows. It was the cloaked man from the moon where he was allied with Thanos. The cloaked one laughed, "It is as I had said before, Asgardian. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain. And here we are." The hooded figure went to the door which Jane was hidden behind.

Loki's eyes widened with horror. They were going to punish Jane for his betrayal. He closed his eyes, already hearing her screams before the hooded figure had even touched the door.

_Jane screamed as the hooded one tortured her, forcing Loki to watch, her blood streaming down her wounded body. And when they had finished their work, they let him go. Loki fell to his knees, seeing her crumpled on the floor like a crushed flower, battered, bruised and broken. He kneeled at her side in the pool of her blood; his own screams tearing through the palace, as Jane's death weighed his heart and broke it to pieces, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his dead wife and their unborn child within her. He keened like a wild beast, helpless as Jane's body grew cold in his arms, as his tears cascaded from his cheeks to Jane's face, as if she too mourned her own death, and his loss. _

Loki opened his eyes, screaming in rage, slashing the Chitauri's throat, the one that threw the daggers. The Chitauri fell to the ground, gurgling as he bled out. Loki snatched up the dagger it had held, and threw it at the hooded one. He turned, backhanding the blade away as if it were no more than a pesky fly. "You can stall all you want. In the end, you will suffer greatly, at the hands of Thanos' servants."

Loki dashed a tear from his eye, and charged at the cloaked figure. The two remaining Chitauri warriors grabbed him. Loki thrashed, swinging his dagger madly, struggling to reach Jane before the hooded figure did. He tried using magic but failed. There was something in the Chitauri warriors' gloves that blocked his use of magic. Jane was in very grave danger, and Loki was helpless to save her.

The hooded man grinned behind his mask, and slashed the throat of the hologram of Jane, making it dissipate. He then moved to the door, and turned the knob. A plate sailed through the air, straight at the masked figure's head. Loki silently applauded her for her bravery, but the horror that clutched his breast was too much, and he pulled against the grip of his captors. He heard Jane's scream, and saw her as she was dragged out of the room. She heaved backward, and the cloaked man grunted as he slapped her and hauled her into the hall before Loki.

Jane locked eyes with Loki, as the hooded figure raked his claws along her throat, leaving terrible scratches. Jane whimpered, and started to move. "Don't." The hooded figure whispered to her, "It'll only make things worse." He turned to Loki, "Your punishment stands before you. Now watch, Asgardian, as I rip her throat out."

"NO!" Loki screamed, struggling against his captors. One Chitauri pressed his sword against Loki's back behind his kidney, in a silent threat to run him through nearly all his vitals up through his body. "It's me you want! Leave her be!" The cloaked figure laughed, holding his clawed hand at Jane's throat, just a twitch away from ripping her throat out. He dug his claws into her soft and yielding flesh, letting little streams of blood trickle down her neck. Jane gasped and cried out as he increased the pressure.

"Loki." She whimpered, looking at her husband, tears coursing down her face, mixing with her blood as they dripped down her neck.

"Please." Loki gasped, "Kill me instead. Take your anger out upon me, just let her go."

The hooded figure merely laughed, "When I'm through with her, I shall attend to you." And he prepared to end Jane's life. She moved her hand to her womb, and looked at Loki, "I love you."

Loki broke free of one of the Chitauri, slitting the throat of other warrior; he reached his hand out to Jane. He clasped his hand in Jane's; a moment later a long dark blade protruded from Loki's torso. He cried out, and fell to Jane's feet. Jane screamed, a haunting sound that echoed through the halls, which rose higher as the hooded figure's claws tightened around her throat, moments away from ending her...

A lightning bolt struck the last Chitauri warrior, stunning him. Mjolnir came flying in, bashing into the cloaked man's skull. He fell to the side, releasing Jane. She crawled to Loki, who lay on his side, gasping and bleeding. "Loki. Loki stay with me." She cried, cradling his head in her lap. The sword and dagger protruded grotesquely from her husband's body.

He coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, "I'm trying." Jane brushed her fingers through his hair, ignoring the scene around her. "Jane." He moaned.

The Chitauri warrior stood up, growling. He saw Loki lying on the ground, and his wife holding him. He held his spear ready to impale them both. Loki saw him from the corner of his eye. Crying out in pain, he reached around and pulled the dagger from where it was still embedded in his back. Loki turned, his face twisted into a horrible grimace. With a shout, he threw the dagger into the Chitauri's throat. The creature gasped, growling furiously. He weakly threw the spear, which landed short of its target. The Chitauri fell to the ground, gurgling before death took it. Loki sighed, before being wracked by wet coughs in his wife's arms, barely breathing, more blood trickled from his mouth. He looked up at Jane, reaching his hand out to touch her cheek. Jane took it, pressing it against her face, she kissed his hand, "I love you so much." He rasped, "I wish I could have seen our child."

Thor bashed the masked man's head and chest in, until all that was left was a mutilated corpse in the hall, with a purple pool of blood around him. Thor dropped his hammer to kneel beside Loki. He looked at Jane, "Tell me he isn't really dying."

Jane looked at him, immeasurable pain in her eyes. She closed her eyes as tears cascaded down her cheeks, dripping to her wounded neck. "Why?" she croaked, the question of a woman losing her husband, in pain, sorrow, and grief, which could never have hopes of being measured. She returned her gaze to Loki, kissing his shoulder, as his breathing became more and more labored.

Thor spoke, "We have to get him to a healer." He got his arms beneath Loki, lifting him up. Loki groaned in agony. Jane held onto his hand, as if she could hold his spirit inside his body. Thor broke out in a fast paced walk, trying not to jar Loki any further.

"Where were all the guards?" Jane asked, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I found all of them dead. All but one, who managed to say you and Loki were in danger, before he too died. I heard screams and came as fast as I could." He looked at his adopted brother, struggling to stay alive, "I wasn't fast enough."

A guard came running around the corner, "Get a healer!" Jane cried before the guard could say anything. He turned and ran to the healing room. A few minutes later, Thor laid Loki on the healing table. He was barely alive. "Jane." He croaked, his pale face was grey, as death breathed down his neck.

"Loki." Jane whimpered, kissing his hand.

The healers swarmed around the pair, but were as helpless as Jane, who looked up, "Is there anything you can do? Can you save him?" she pled, clutching Loki's hand, letting her free hand stray to her womb.

The healers murmured amongst themselves, milling about as Jane wept, letting her head rest on her arm at Loki's side, not caring that her dress was soaking in the blood of her late husband, which pooled on the table. Loki was dying. Despair wracked her thin frame as she heard the thin whispers of Loki's breath. "Loki please" Jane sobbed, "You can't die. You can't." She cried, kissing her dying husband's hand, "You promised forever. You said always and forever, and made a promise!"

The lead healer came up beside Jane. She looked up, desperation and despair and hope in her eyes, "Can you save him?" The healer closed her eyes, trying to avoid Jane's.

Finally the lead healer shook her head, "I'm afraid not."


	9. Chapter 9

It was at that moment, Lady Sif walked in, "There is one way to save him." She said, looking at Jane.

"How?" Jane asked, desperation in her voice.

"A transfer of energy." Was the reply.

"Sif are you sure?" Thor asked her; Sif nodded. "Then I will also transfer my energy." Thor said.

Jane looked wildly from Lady Sif, to Thor, to the healers, "What's the transfer of energy?"

Thor sat beside Jane, "A transfer of energy is when a dying warrior's friend gives up a portion of their own energy to save them. It is performed only in extreme cases. It is very dangerous, because the friend giving the energy can be killed in the process, and in some cases both the one giving the energy, and the one receiving die." Jane merely nodded, and looked at Loki. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

The healer stood behind Loki and wrapped her hands around the hilt of the sword. She looked at Thor and Siv, "Each of you lay your hands on him. When I tell you, begin the transfer." She turned to Jane, "Hold his hands for me." Jane grabbed Loki's other hand with her free hand. The healer drew the blade out swiftly. Loki's eyes flashed open, he inhaled sharply, his breath rasping horribly as he convulsed. "Now!" the healer commanded.

Siv and Thor closed their eyes, their bodies glowing. Thor's glowed red, and Sif's glowed deep amber. Loki's body took on a slight green glow, but his aura was faint. Thor and Sif's auras pulsed with the beat of their hearts. Loki's aura beat slowly and faintly.

Time slipped by, and Loki grew still and cold. Finally, Thor and Sif stopped the transfer of energy, gasping for breath as they leaned on the table. "Loki?" Jane said, jarring his hands. "Loki?!" she repeated. He didn't answer. "Loki!" She cried, shaking his shoulder.

The healer put her hand on Jane's shoulder and shook her head. "They healed his wounds. But I'm afraid he didn't survive."

Jane gaped at the woman, and turned to her husband, "No, Loki!" She wept, "Please! I can't go on without you!" The healer tried to comfort her, but she pushed her away, "Leave me! Leave me to my husband!" Jane cried.

Siv stood by, teary eyed, shocked by the level of love displayed. She had thought that Loki had placed a spell on Jane, to make her fall in love with him, to hurt his brother. She hardly expected Jane to be truly devoted to him, and love him, and weep for him at his death.

Thor called Mjolnir. He was furious. Furious that he hadn't been there for his brother and Jane sooner. Furious that he couldn't save Loki. Furious with himself. Mjolnir sparked with little lightning bolts. "Stand back Jane." He said in a low voice, "Don't touch him." Sif came around and held Jane, gently prying her hands from Loki's. Jane was too lost to protest, and Sif found herself comforting Jane, brushing her tears away gently.

Thor meanwhile, was charging up his hammer. He turned Loki onto his back, and Thor placed his hand on the middle of Loki's chest. "Damnit Loki you better live." He jolted Loki with electricity. Loki convulsed, but otherwise didn't move. Thor growled, "You said you loved her!" He jolted him again, "And I told you to take good care of her!" he zapped Loki with more lightning, "So LIVE and take care of your wife and child!" He bellowed, putting more into energy into the lightning. Loki's body tensed, his back arching upward. A great burst of lightning lit up the room, blinding everyone. Thor staggered back, exhausted. Sif released Jane, who ran straight to Loki.

Jane gasped. Loki's chest was rising and falling evenly. She grasped his hand, daring to hope. "Loki?" she breathed.

"Jane." Loki responded quietly, turning his head, opening his eyes. His mouth twitched into a brief smile, before he closed them again, his body going limp. Jane looked up at the healer, who pressed her fingertips against Loki's throat.

She looked at Jane and smiled, "He's alive." Jane sighed with relief, "The King just needs to rest now, and regain his strength." Jane's eyes grew teary again, this time with joy, as she clutched at her husband's hand and tunic, laying her head on his chest, soaking his shirt with tears as she heard his heart beat.

"Loki." She breathed.

Several healers carried in a stretcher, and gingerly laid Loki upon it. Jane never let go of his hand, as they deposited him onto his bed. He was able to maintain consciousness long enough for Jane to remove his bloody jacket and shirt. As she did, she inspected his back and chest. The transfer of energy had left him with three minimal scars. There was one on his chest and his lower back that were from the sword. The other higher up on his back was where the dagger had been embedded in him until he threw it.

Jane laid him on the pillows, brought the covers up to his torso, and brushed his hair from his face. She took off her dress, opting for a tunic and a loose pair of pants. She got under the covers, resting her head on his chest, her hand over his heart. Just before she fell asleep to the sound of Loki's heart steadily beating, she felt his arm wrap over her.

The sunshine streamed in through the window, alighting on Jane and Loki. Jane shifted, brushing her hair away from her face, looking at Loki. He looked pale and gaunt, from losing so much blood the day before. His hair hung in his face, so she brushed her fingers along his forehead. Loki moaned turning toward her hand. "Jane." He croaked. "Jane."

"I'm here dearest." Jane whispered, resting her hand on his cheek. Loki sighed peacefully as she drew her hand down, rubbing his chest where his scar was. Jane kissed his forehead, sliding out of bed to not disturb him. Going to the other room, she placed on a tray a cup of water, an apple, a little bowl, and a kiwi, and a sharp little paring knife.

Jane returned to the bedchamber, setting the tray on the table beside Loki's side of the bed and pulled up a chair. She used the paring knife to cut the kiwi, picked out the seeds, and mashed it into a paste in the little bowl. Taking the napkin, she dipped it in the water, and squeezed a few drops onto her husband's pale lips and into his mouth. He worked the few drops down weakly. She kept giving him water, until he opened his eyes, looking at her, "Jane." He murmured as he reached his hand toward her. Jane set aside the napkin, taking his hand in hers. He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly. Jane spooned some of the kiwi up, and gave it to him, bite by bite, cradling his head in her hand and spoon feeding him. Eventually, the kiwi ran out, and Jane cut up the apple into little bites, and fed those to Loki, giving him sips of water in between.

He sighed contentedly, "Thank you Jane." Jane wordlessly kissed his forehead, glad to see some colour had returned to his face. He was still pale from his substantial loss of blood from the attack the previous day. He groaned, trying to sit up. Jane helped him, supporting his back and putting pillows behind his shoulders.

Loki looked down at his chest, his hand slowly working its way toward his scar, until he slowly traced a finger along the pale line. "How did I live?" he asked quietly, looking at Jane, "I died in the healing room, holding onto your hand."

"Thor and Lady Sif did a transfer of energy, and healed you of your wounds. You died, and Thor...he used his lightning to revive you." Jane said softly, running her hand down his face tenderly.

"No wonder I feel so stiff." Loki groaned, looking at Jane, letting out a half hearted laugh. Jane smiled and laughed with some difficulty, seeing her husband so battered and pale. "Now give us a kiss." He smirked.

Jane laughed at that, leaning over and giving him a kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close. Jane scooted onto the bed, nestling her head against her husband's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Memory of yesterday washed over Jane, remembering Loki's cold hands and grey face. She began to cry a little, so happy to feel him warm and alive again, to be in his arms, resting her head on him, hearing his steady breathing. Loki murmured softly to her, letting one hand stroke her shoulder, soothing her as he rested his cheek on her head. Jane sighed, drying her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Loki replied, squeezing Jane briefly.

She kissed his shoulder, starting to get up, "Is there anything you need?"

Loki weakly pulled her back, "I need you to stay in my arms a little while longer."

Jane smiled and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder again. After a few minutes she spoke, "I've been thinking..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm mortal." Jane began, "I will pass through this life so much faster than you."

Loki held Jane close, "I've thought about that too."

"I know you'll outlive me by about five thousand years..." She said softly.

"I don't think I could stand even a day without you." Loki said.

Jane looked at Loki, "Is there anything your magic can do, to extend my own life?"

Loki shook his head, "There is a way, but I don't know how to do it. My- I mean, Frigga had done it for me when I was an infant." Jane sighed, "There is a way to let our own longevity be yours. We just need to find it."

"At least our child will have a long life, should everything go well." Jane murmured.

"Yes." Loki said. "And if it's a girl, she'll be the most beautiful child in all the Nine Realms. And if we have a son, he will be handsome, and positively dashing, just like his father." He winked.

Jane laughed, "And he or she will have your wit."

"They will definitely have your sweet heart." Loki sighed.

"You think it's sweet?" Jane smiled.

Loki nodded, "It must be; to love me, even with all my faults." He held her close, pressing one hand to her womb tenderly. "I love you so much."


	10. Chapter 10

Jane got up to let Loki rest, helping him lie down, petting his forehead until he fell asleep. She moved to the table to get an orange, peeling it as she stood on the balcony that extended from their bedroom. She soaked in the sunshine, eating the sweet citrus fruit, letting its aroma soothe her. When she had finished the orange, she sat back down beside her husband, waiting for him to wake.

After a few hours, a knock came on the door. Jane got up and answered it. Thor and Sif stood before her, bearing two plates of food. "I thought you might want some company." Thor said quietly.

Jane nodded, "Yes...thank you. Come in." she said with equal quiet.

"How is he?" Thor asked as Jane directed them to set their platters of food on the table.

"He's doing well. He was awake earlier. He ate and had water, but he's resting now." Jane replied, forking some meatballs and mashed potatoes onto her plate, as well as gravy; after a moment of thought, she spooned some chicken and rice onto her plate also.

"I am glad to hear it." Thor said, letting a small smile cross his features.

Sif spoke up, "How are you faring?"

Jane sighed, "I'm doing alright, considering things could be worse." She looked Sif in the eye, "Thank you; for saving my husband. I know that you don't like him very much, and you don't know me all that well. It means a lot to me, that you spoke up and saved him."

"I helped too you know." Thor broke in, leaning in between the women with a silly smirk on his face.

Jane laughed, and sat down across from Thor and Sif. "So how have you two been?"

"We've been well." Thor replied.

Sif joined in, "Thor, Heimdall and I have been seeking out any remaining Chitauri, but have not found any as of yet."

"Thank you." Jane replied, absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

Sif eyed her, "You've been doing that quite a bit lately, Lady Jane. Are you ill?"

Jane looked up and smiled, "No. I'm pregnant."

Thor shot up out of his seat, "WHAT?!"

"Thor sit down! Your brother is resting." Sif hissed.

"When?" He demanded, deaf to Sif's command.

"Just a week ago I found out myself, having morning sickness." Jane replied quietly. "Loki was with me throughout that time." She drew in a breath, "We were planning to tell you yesterday, but the Chitauri attacked."

Sif leaned walked to Jane, and took her hand, "Congratulations." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jane smiled in response, though somewhat startled by this distinctly female behavior from the woman who was more warrior than woman. Sif moved back to her place beside Thor.

Thor grunted and sat down. Sif smacked his arm, "Why do you not share her joy? It is a great thing, to carry a child."

"I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." He mumbled in response.

"Well she did hang around you for a long time brother. And according to Norse myth, you are a god of thunder, and of fertility." Loki smirked from the bedroom doorway, leaning on the doorframe for support, his face a little healthier looking, but still pale and weak.

"Loki!" Jane exclaimed, bounding across the room to his side.

"Hello darling." Loki greeted her, kissing her cheek, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, steadying himself.

Jane could feel him trying to stay standing, and put her arm around his waist, inconspicuously helping him to the large round sofa that Jane had just risen from.

"I thought you were in your bedchamber, resting." Thor said as he crossed his arms.

Loki rubbed his face, "Well I found it rather difficult to sleep, with all your bellowing and shouting. I would have liked to keep resting and regain some strength, before making an appearance." He sighed, "You're looking well though, brother, and you as well Lady Sif."

"I am." Thor replied, and Sif nodded.

"Jane just told us the good news." She said, "That you're expecting a child now."

"Yes." Loki grinned, kissing his wife's hand, before wearily reclining against the armrest of the sofa.

Jane put a plate of food in his lap, "Eat." She commanded. Loki laughed thinly, and took a bite of chicken.

An awkward silence followed, until Sif broke it, "Have you started thinking about names?"

"Not yet." Jane replied, "But I think we will soon." She winked at Loki, he smiled and continued to slowly eat, each movement increasingly exhausting and laborious.

"What do you plan to do as king?" Thor broke in, his question directed at his brother.

Loki paused, setting his plate down on the table beside the sofa, "I plan to maintain order and peace in the Nine Realms. And I will strive to be a better father than Odin." Thor nodded.

"I should hope so." He chuckled at Loki's last statement.

Loki smirked, finishing his meal, and scooted back against the backrest of the sofa bed, still tired.

Jane stood for her husband, "Thor, Lady Sif, I thank you for your visit. The hour grows late, and we are weary." She escorted Thor and Sif out of the chamber.

When Jane turned around to look at her husband, she saw him sigh and sag into the black and gold cushions. Jane picked up a quilt, and sat back beside Loki, as he slid down. He rested his head against her breast as she pulled the quilt over him, "I'm so tired." He murmured.

"I know love." Jane replied gently, petting his forehead tenderly.

Loki sighed contently, "That feels good." He seemed to lean into her touch, yearning to feel it again and again, "My mother used to do this for me when I was a boy."

"Frigga?" Jane inquired.

"Yes." He said as he closed his eyes

She paused for a moment, "Do you miss her?"

Loki opened his eyes, "I do. She was always good to me. She cared about me when no one else did." His eyes started to water, and he snuggled himself even closer to Jane, seeking the comfort she freely offered.

Jane continued to pet his forehead, "Perhaps if we have a daughter, she can be named after her."

"Let's make her first name something beautiful. Her middle name can be Frigga." Loki murmured.

"Perfect." Jane smiled, still running her fingers along his forehead, just below the hairline, until he fell asleep with a sigh. She kept her arms wrapped around Loki, kissed his head, and fell asleep.

Jane dreamed, _of a little girl, with bright green eyes and long brown hair that shined golden when touched by the sunlight. She was smiling, her high laugh like the tinkling of bells. She was running through the gardens below Loki's balcony. _

_A little boy who looked like a young Loki jumped out from behind a bush and shouted. The little girl shrieked with delight, and ran away with the little boy chasing her. Their laughter pealed through the gardens, as the two Asgardian children played, chasing one another through the vegetation. _

_"Children!" a familiar, gentle voice called out._

_"Daddy!" the two kids exclaimed. They ran around a corner, straight toward Loki. He got down on one knee, holding his arms out wide. The children jumped into his arms, as he embraced them in a giggling mess of arms and legs and smiles. He kissed each child on their forehead, fatherly pride evident in his luminous green eyes. They wriggled out of his grasp, climbing onto his back, demanding a bilgesnipe ride. _

_Loki laughed, "Hold on tight!" The children locked their legs around him, and gripped his jacket tightly in their little fingers. He put his hands behind him, supporting the two, to keep them from falling, and stood up, trotting around the garden, trumpeting like an animal, his voice being echoed by the shrill cries of delight from the children._

Jane smiled in her sleep, as she watched Loki and the children in her dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane's first trimester passed without any further incidents, and during which time, Jane's belly took on a bump, as the child grew within her, and Loki had recovered enough to leave their chamber. His first order of business was to announce to Asgard, the pregnancy of its new queen, and that the attack by the Chitauri would not go unpunished. The search for the one who had ordered the attack had begun, and Asgard's new king would not cower or back down; Loki also declared he would also strive to keep the peace between the Nine Realms, to encourage arts and sciences as well as the continued exchange and sharing of knowledge among the Realms.

Now in Jane was in her second trimester, established as a Queen. She walked among the people as often as she could, hearing their needs and addressing them as best as she could, and learning the customs of her people. Loki went with her on these walks, always keeping watch, fearing his beloved Queen would be taken from him as she almost was a few months before.

He woke beside Jane, his arm around her middle. He watched her wake up, loving the sight of the morning sun making her hair shine brilliant gold, like she had a halo around her head.

She tended to groan more upon waking. Her back and hips were usually achy now, so their morning routine included him rubbing her back so that it wouldn't keep hurting for the rest of the day.

Jane inhaled deeply, stirring slowly. Some days she growled as she woke, reminding Loki of a hibernating bear as it wakes up...only prettier. She rolled over, and curled up close to him. Loki kissed her forehead, and watched Jane open her eyes. "Good morning beautiful." Loki said.

Jane smiled and kissed his nose, sitting upright and stretching her hands above her head, and pressing her hands against her back. She groaned upon hearing a small pop, and slumped over. Loki got behind Jane, pressing his hands against her back. He kneaded her shoulders gently, working his way down her back. "That feels good." She moaned. Loki smiled, pressing his hands against her muscles, feeling the knots in her back slowly relax. She sighed happily, until Loki was simply running his hands along her back, kissing her neck and shoulders.

"How's the baby this morning?" Loki inquired, wrapping his arms around her, his hands rubbing her growing belly.

Jane put her hands on Loki's, "The baby is relaxed and happy. Just like mama." Loki smiled and kissed her cheek, rocking her slowly. "We should start getting dressed so we can go out today." She said after a while.

"Mmmm I think Asgard can wait." Loki murmured in her ear, nipping it. "After all, we don't want you to strain yourself my dear." He kissed her neck, "You've done well as a queen. Let's take a day off, and relax."

"Oh...whatever you say." Jane moaned leaning back against Loki.

"Perhaps we'll take a long, luxurious, warm bath, with lavender and candles around the tub. How does that sound love?" Loki said, keeping his arms around Jane.

"That sounds perfect." Jane murmured.

"Then you just relax, and take your time getting out of bed while I get everything ready." He winked, shifting around her, kissing her forehead before going to the bathroom. Jane slowly turned, letting her feet dangle off the bed, before letting them touch the floor. She heard the water running, and Loki humming to himself. The aroma of lavender and steam wafted towards her, soothing and therapeutic.

Slowly but surely, Jane began to put weight on her feet, standing on her own without getting sick. She moved herself to the rocking chair beside the new cradle Loki had commissioned for their baby. She let her finger trace along the solid wood sides, following the prancing horses on one side, the branches of the Yggdrasil tree supporting it on either side, the rams standing proud on both sides where the Yggdrasil connected to the cradle, and the serpent that ran along the bottom edge of it.

Finally, Loki opened the door to the bath chamber. "Ready when you are, dearest." He grinned. Jane's face mirrored his, and she walked toward him. Loki took her hand in his, "Close your eyes." He murmured, and she did. Gingerly, he directed her toward the large basin, slipping her nightclothes off as well as his own. "Alright. Open your eyes." Jane's eyes adjusted to the room, gasping delightedly.

Strewn about in various crevices were pale candles, casting a warm glow around them, with lavender flowers around their bases, as well as candles around the far rim and various shelves of the basin, which was bubbling with warm water. Loki helped Jane carefully step in, before getting in himself. Jane rested against a jet, moaning happily as it pounded her back with warm water, really loosening all her muscles and delightfully tenderizing them. "Oh this feels so nice." Jane moaned, her eyes closed.

"I'm glad." Loki murmured, standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "You needed a day off from being Queen of Asgard."

Jane just moaned, tilting her head back. Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead, combing his fingers through her hair, until she stopped his hand, "Come into the bath with me." She murmured. Loki smiled, stepping into the pool, sitting beside her, kissing her cheek and letting his hand wander over her growing womb.

Jane felt the baby shift, moving towards Loki's hand. "Keep your hand in one place." Jane said.

Loki's eyes widened, "I can feel it!" looking from Jane to her womb, "Can you feel that? That's amazing!"

Jane laughed, "The baby knows its father." Loki continued to stare at her belly with a look of total awe, "What do you think of Isabelle?" she asked, "If our baby is a girl, let's name her Isabelle Frigga Lokison."

"It sounds perfect." Loki breathed, joy in his face and pride in his eyes.

"What do you think for if we have a son?" She asked.

"William." He replied instantly, "It sounds classical."

Jane laughed, "William Nicholls Lokison." Loki gave her an odd look at the sound of the middle name, "Nicholls because I've always thought it would make a good middle name." he nodded in approval at that.

"Did you want to go to the healers some time, to see if our child is a boy or a girl?" Loki inquired.

"Part of me wants to, but the other part wants to leave it a mystery until the end." Jane said, giving her husband a wry smile. She held up a hand, "I think it's time for me to get out of the water though, I'm getting all wrinkly." Laughing, she turned her hand around for him to see. Loki smirked, and kissed her fingers, working his way up her arm with his lips, never once letting his eyes leave hers, until he kissed her neck, slowly making his way to her mouth, kissing her passionately. When he was finished, Jane smirked, "You handsome devilish snake charmer you."

Loki laughed, kissing Jane one more time, before helping her out of the tub, wrapping a warm towel around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. Jane sighed, her hands holding onto his, swaying gently with him as he rubbed her rounding belly, bringing pleasure to both her and their baby, who stirred happily.

Jane smiled, "We should get dressed." She began to move, but Loki pulled her close to him for one moment longer, before walking with her to the closet and slipping their clothes on. Loki helped her with her undergarments, since her womb hindered her. She next selected a black and gold dress, and a green shawl trimmed in black, and soft moccasin-like shoes since her feet had begun to hurt due to her pregnancy.

Loki wore a green tunic, and a leather coat vest, tall boots, and a leather belt at his waist, with his dagger sheathed at his hip, and another hidden in his boot. He never went anywhere without them, in case the Chitauri ever returned. He had taught Jane how to properly hold it when fighting, during the early stages of her pregnancy, but he had them put her lessons on hold for their baby.

Jane took her husband's hand, and together they walked out of their room to the halls. Jane walked into the sunlight, smiling as the sun hit her face. Loki smiled seeing her drink in the sunlight. She pulled him into the light, and he held her out, letting her spin.

A guard interrupted their moment though, carrying his helm by his side, "My King, my Queen, I beg your pardon, but I come bearing grave news."

"Go on." Loki said, his smile melting into a dignified kingly air.

"Odin is dead."


	12. Chapter 12

"When?" Loki asked, trying to hide his astonishment.

"He died just minutes ago my King, it was unexpected. He did not survive his Odinsleep. Thor is preparing for the burial, for he was with his father when he died, and he asks that you join him." The guard replied.

Loki nodded, stone faced, "Thank you."

"My King, my Queen." The guard bowed, and walked away.

Jane put her hand on Loki's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your father."

Loki put his hand on hers, "He's not my father." He murmured, "I was adopted."

She sighed, and wrapped her other arm around him, her belly pressing against his back. Loki smiled, letting her brush his old pains aside like old cobwebs. "Stay with me Jane." He whispered, fearing that he should lose her one day.

"Always." She murmured. "Always and forever."

"Thank you." Loki replied softly. After a few minutes, "Let's go visit my brother. He might want help."

Jane nodded, and they walked through the halls, to Odin's chambers. Thor was sitting beside his father, his eyes red as if he was trying to hold back from crying. "Brother." Loki said gently.

"Loki." Thor acknowledged him, nodding his head toward him respectfully, "I was just about to ready the funeral boat."

"Would you like any help?" Loki asked.

Thor looked up at his adopted brother in surprise, "If you could announce Odin's death to the people, and order the funeral to take place tonight, I would be grateful." Guards came in, reverently lifting Odin's body onto a stretcher, and take him down the halls to the docks, where his body would be laid to rest in a ceremonial boat, which would be set to sail that night, and lit on fire.

"I'll see to it then." Loki said, offering his hand to his brother. Thor took it and firmly shook it. Jane hugged him as best as she could, her extended belly hindering her from getting close, but Loki was okay with that.

They quietly left, followed by the guards bearing Odin's body. Thor followed solemnly, his eyes briefly meeting theirs, before he walked off on his own. Loki wrapped his arm around Jane, and she wrapped her arm around him, gliding through the halls to the main throne room. Heimdall, who had been watching, sent up a beacon and soon the people of Asgard had gathered in the main hall and around the palace. "I bring you grave news, people of Asgard. My father Odin is dead." Loki announced, his voice echoing off the halls and to the people in the streets, "Our good king lay in his Odinsleep, and alas, he did not wake from it. Tonight, we shall hold the burial ceremony, honoring Odin and his legacy. When the sun sets below the bifrost, we shall set Odin to the sea, and let his spirit rise into the cosmos, beside his queen Frigga." Loki raised his arms, "Let us mourn our fallen king, and make ready for tonight." He lowered his arms, "Go, and prepare."

The people of Asgard dispersed, flocking to the markets for candles, and their closets for their mourning garb. When the halls had cleared, Jane groaned, bending over slightly. "Are you alright dearest?" he said, concern in his face.

"I'm alright. Just a little achy." She said, "Let's go get ready for the funeral."

Loki held his arm out for his queen, and she took it, doing her best to keep her back straight and her shoulders squared. 'She walks like a queen.' Loki thought to himself, 'She carries herself much like Frigga, striving to never show weakness. She would be proud of Jane.' They reached Loki's chambers without further incident. When the doors closed behind them, Loki wrapped his arms around Jane. He kissed her forehead, "Why don't you pick something to wear, and then rest for a while love?"

"Sounds good." Jane nodded, walking into the closet. She looked at several dresses, before she selected a long black silk dress, with a gold undertone in the thread, with green ivy embroidered around the edge. She hung the dress on the door, before Loki picked her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. He laid himself beside her, holding her hand. Jane tucked her arm against his chest, gazing into her husband's eyes, before falling asleep.

Loki watched her sleep, the peaceful expression she had on her face. Her breath was soft against his skin, and soon he fell asleep beside her until the sun began to set.

Loki gently woke Jane, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes, and got out of bed with Loki. She grasped her dress, and pulled it over her head. She reached for her gold stylized armor, and Loki fastened the clasps that held it in place. She pulled her hair up and tied it into place, looking in the mirror, turning this way and that, unable to keep herself from looking at her rounding belly, as she put on her crown.

Loki came up behind her, hugging her gently. He was dressed in black pants and a black tunic, with his usual gold armor. "Ready?" she asked.

"Are you?" Loki replied. Jane nodded, taking his arm. Loki picked up his staff, and together they strode out of the palace and down to the docks where they were the first to arrive. The torches were being lit, and together, they walked to Odin in his boat. He was surrounded by black feathers, instead of rose petals like Frigga. Thor came up shortly, dressed in black with a black cape. He didn't say a word.

Citizens began to gather, as darkness fell. They came bearing little blue orbs, and dressed in black to match their king and queen, following the human tradition of mourning.

When the sun had fallen below the bifrost, everything was dark except by what was lit by the torches. Odin's ship began to drift out. As he passed the people on the docks that lead to the open water, they let go of their little orbs, forming a wave of light that rose to the heavens; to symbolize the beginning of their king's reign, and what he has brought to the Nine Realms, and his end. Loki released a golden orb as Odin drifted by, symbolizing his wife Frigga, and the impact she had on his life as the orb grew larger and larger as it drifted ever higher.

When all the orbs had been released, an archer shot a flaming arrow into Odin's boat-which was now well away from the people of Asgard. The boat burst into flames that reached for the skies, as if Odin were eager to leave his body and be with Frigga in the stars. Hugin and Munin cawed overhead, circling the people, before soaring toward their master. Together, they plunged into the fire that had begun to consume the boat, joining Odin in the Afterlife among the cosmos.

Odin's boat neared the edge of the water, and Loki stamped his staff once upon the ground. The flaming boat sailed over the edge, and floated, letting Odin, Hugin and Munin's spirits float up into the stars before the craft plunged into the abyss of space.

The people of Asgard left afterward, until only Loki, Jane, and Thor remained. He put a hand on Thor's shoulder, "I am sorry, brother. Truly."

Thor looked into his adopted brother's eyes, seeing sincerity there. He could still see the cunning in him, but Jane had softened him. She had shown him a brighter, better path than the one he was on. And with their child on the way, he had grown gentler too.

He smiled, returning the gesture, "Thank you Loki." He said, releasing his brother.

Jane came up to him, "I'm sorry." She said.

"I thank you as well, Queen Jane." He murmured, bowing slightly. She smiled, walked with Loki along the dock. The galaxies above them swirled with so many colours, reflecting across the water. The light danced on the surface of the gentle ripples, in brilliant reds and blues and greens, and everything in between.

She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the light on the water. All seemed well in the world, even after everything that had happened.

Then Jane felt an odd sensation. The baby was pressing against her skin. The dress she wore was loose, so she held it snug. And lo and behold, she saw the shape of a little foot, pressing against her skin. "Loki...Loki look at this."

"What is it dearest?" he asked, turning to her. And then he saw it too. Two little feet, and then a hand. He pressed a finger against her belly, and watched in awe as he moved his finger over her dress and the little hand followed. "The child knows its father." He laughed.

Together they went back to their chamber, where Jane took off her dress and put on a comfortable pair of sleeping trousers, leaving her upper body bare. They waited anxiously for the baby to move again, and sure enough, when she had settled, the baby began to move. Loki got down on a knee, fascinated by the life he and his wife had created. The little hand pressed against her womb again, and Loki pressed his lips to it gently, running his finger over the bump it made. He laughed delightedly, and Jane laughed with him, happy to see the bright light of joy shining in his eyes. To see him happy becoming a father.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Jane's due date approached rapidly, and Loki awaited that day with anxiety, both dreading and looking forward to the moment when he would hold their child in his arms._**

Jane jerked sharply in the middle of the night, jarring Loki. She gasped sharply, sitting up with wide eyes, "Oh Gods." She moaned, her body jerking again.

"Jane? What's wrong?" She didn't respond, but hunched over her swollen belly, wrapping her arms around her middle, groaning. He put his arm around her shoulders, "Jane?"

"The baby's coming." She gasped, jerking as another contraction gripped her.

"Oh Gods." Loki said with wide eyes, jumping out of bed, throwing on some cloth pants and a tunic, grabbing a robe and standing by Jane's side, offering his hand out to help her. Jane turned on her side, trying to get out of bed, hindered by her womb and by the contractions that wracked her. She groaned, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, leaning over and gasping. Loki helped her thread her arms through the sleeves of the robe.

"I don't know if I can move." Jane groaned, putting a hand on Loki's shoulder, trying to stand. He got his arm around her, under her shoulders, and helped her out of the bed. "Oh Gods." Jane grunted, her knees giving out. Loki pulled her up just before she fell, bending over so he supported her with his arm and shoulder.

"Let's get you to the healers." Loki said, trying to be calm for her.

"I can't get there in time." Jane leaned against the bed gasping for air, "I'll collapse and possibly hurt the baby."

Loki helped Jane back up onto the bed, and ran for the doors, "Guards!" he cried out, "Guards please help!" A couple guards rushed to him, "Get the healer! NOW!" he shouted, "Go! Run!" the guards staggered back at the urgency in his voice, and ran to get the head healer. He went back to Jane, grasping her hand firmly in his. "I'll be right back dearest." He kissed her forehead, and went to the bathroom, scooping up a few thick towels, a pitcher of water and a clean rag. Returning to Jane, Loki laid the towels out on the bed, and helped her onto them, and then dipped the rag in the water, squeezing it out and pressing it gently to her now sweating forehead. "Everything will be alright Jane."

Jane grunted sharply, her hands on her womb as she arched her back, struggling to not scream in agony. "I hope so." She whimpered. The contractions stopped for a moment, giving Jane a brief respite as she fell to the pillows, breathing hard. "Loki." She groaned.

Loki took Jane's hand in his, bending over her as he gave her forehead a gentle kiss, stroking her hair tenderly, "You'll be alright love. Everything's going to be fine."

The head healer walked in, her hair messily braided back and a robe hastily tied on, carrying a little pot of steaming water. Loki stood up straight, but didn't let go of Jane's hand. "I had suspected she would give birth soon." She nodded approvingly to Loki, "Good, you put clean towels beneath her, and brought clean water." She rolled her sleeves up, and took a small cloth satchel of crushed herbs, and let it steep into a cup of hot water and turned on the lights in the room. She turned to the guards that accompanied her, "Wait outside the chambers. I will call if I need anything." They nodded and hastily left. The healer handed Loki the tea, "Help her drink this. It will help with the pain."

Loki nodded, and held the cup of tea to Jane's lips. She shuddered as she drank, grimacing at the taste, but managed to get it all down. Loki's heart pounded anxiously, gripped by fear and excitement; his heart raced faster and faster, slamming against his breast until he thought it would collapse with exhaustion.

The healer stood at the edge of the bed, "Ready?" She asked Jane, who nodded her head quickly in response, "Then **_push_**!"

Jane let out a cry of pain on a level that Loki had never heard before, and he winced. She yelled, lost in a world of agony. He saw veins stand out in her forehead and neck as she strained to bring their child into the world.

Loki winced again as Jane crushed his hand in hers, as the birth pains gripped her. Her head fell back, mouth open to release a wild howl, verbalizing the excruciating pain she was forced to bear as she fought to birth the future monarch of Asgard. He dabbed at the sweat on her forehead, murmuring to her. "Keep going Jane. You're doing good."

Jane snarled in response, before giving another piercing cry, sagging back against the pillows panting with exertion. Her face paled and then grew red as she clenched her abdominal muscles, pushing as hard as she could.

"I can see its head my lady! One more push." The healer said, ready to catch the baby.

Jane heaved again, letting out a blood curdling scream. In the silence that followed, the cries of a baby echoed in the room. Jane fell back against the pillows with relief, before grimacing as another contraction swept over her.

"It's a girl." The healer said, cleaning the crying baby and wrapping her in a soft blanket, before handing her to Loki.

Wide-eyed, he took the child from her, cradling the newborn baby in his arms, "A daughter." He crooned softly, "My daughter. Our daughter." He brushed his fingers along her forehead gently, and she soon quieted her squalling. "IsabelleFrigga Lokison." Loki murmured.

"One more." The healer said taking position in front of Jane again.

"**_Another_**?!" Burst Loki in astonishment, looking from his daughter, to Jane, to the healer.

"**_Push_**!" the healer commanded. Jane cried out, exhausted, giving everything she had to bring one more child into the world. She groaned, seeming to sink into the pillows. She had no strength left.

Loki cradled Isabelle in one arm, taking Jane's hand in his, he transferred some of his energy to her, "Come on Jane, you've got to push. Give it everything you've got, just one more time." He kissed her forehead, "You can do it Jane."

Jane squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering in agony, "I can't." she said as her voice cracked.

Loki kissed her head again, and then her cheek, "Please Jane, just one more. One more." he said, kissing her hand. Jane tried to take a few deep breaths and nodded. She squeezed Loki's hand in a grip of iron as she leaned forward, and let lose a ragged howl that scraped and clawed its way out of her throat as she pushed again. A moment later, the crying of another baby was heard, and Jane fell back to the pillows, panting weakly.

"A son." The healer said, wrapping Jane's final child in a blanket after cleaning him.

Loki extended his free arm out, and held his second born along with his daughter, "A son." Loki repeated, his eyes even wider than before, he held the two small babies in his arms, looking at his new son, "William Nicholls Lokison." He carried their twins to Jane. "Look."

Jane opened her eyes halfway, smiling. She reached her hands out, and Loki placed their newborn children in her arms. William opened his eyes, squinting at his parents. "He looks like you." Jane murmured.

"Yes, but he has your eyes." Loki smiled. William looked at Loki, reaching his tiny hand out, "He knows his father." Loki laughed, letting William grip his finger.

Isabelle shifted and whined, both of her chubby little hands reaching out. One connected with her mother's skin, and the other grabbed onto her father's other finger. She yawned and opened her eyes, to reveal a vibrant shade of green surrounding her pupils. Jane looked up at her beaming husband, "She has your eyes."

"She looks like you." Loki kissed his wife's forehead, "You did so well."

Jane sighed, closing her eyes, "We did." She murmured.

The healer stood to one side, a tear forming in one eye. The result of two people falling in love, and creating children was always beautiful in the end. She approached her king and queen, "If I may, I'd like to use a small soul forge to make sure they're both entirely healthy."

"You may." Loki said standing tall, trying to maintain composure as a king. His fatherly pride proved too much however, and he resumed holding out his hands to his children, delighted as they squeezed him with their tiny fists. Jane hummed a Celtic lullaby to them, a smile crossing her lips, as she breast fed Isabelle first, and then William.

The healer bowed and walked to the main chamber's doors, and instructed the guards to send for a healer with an infant sized soul forge. She returned to the room, removing the blood soaked towels, and helping Jane put on some thick underwear, to absorb any more blood. A few minutes later, another healer came in, carrying a small soul forge, and set it up on the table on one side of the room.

Loki picked up William, holding him close to his breast, and then Isabelle**. **The healer bowed, and received their daughter first. She was placed inside the soul forge, the sands of it mirroring the image of her little body. The healers nodded in quiet thought, before picking up the child and handing her back to her father. Loki handed them his son, and watched as they gently laid him in the soul forge, as the process was repeated. The lead healer placed William back into his father's arm, "They're both healthy infants." She smiled, bowing once more before helping her assistant to turn off the soul forge.

Loki placed the children in the crib beside the bed, and went to Jane. Her eyes were closed as he kissed her forehead. "Jane." He whispered. She didn't respond. "Dearest?" His heart started to thud in his chest. He shook her shoulder gently, "Jane?" His breath caught in his throat, his voice taking on a sense of urgency, "Jane!"


	14. Chapter 14

The healers turned, hearing the distress in Loki's voice. The lead healer moved to Jane's side, pressing her fingers against the side of Jane's throat. "She's alive." The woman turned to Loki, "She lost a lot of blood, and expended a tremendous amount of energy." She let her fingers hover over Jane, sensing her energy paths, "She just needs plenty of rest."

Loki let out the breath he had been holding, relief evident in his posture as his shoulders fell and his chest heaved for a breath. "Thank you." He said to the healer. "You may go. I'll send for you if you're services are needed."

The woman bowed again, this time deeper until her braid fell over her shoulder, "It is an honor to serve the King, and aid his Queen in bringing their children into the world." And then she and her assistant left.

Loki pulled up a chair between the crib and Jane, holding Jane's hand, looking from his wife to his children. Absentmindedly, he began to hum a lullaby, one that his mother had sung to him when he was an infant. He watched Jane, how pale she looked. He wondered if he had looked like that after the Chitauri attack, as Jane nursed him back to health. She looked so pale...so worn out.

He looked at their children, studying them. The twins were both sound asleep, curled up like puppies together. Isabelle definitely had her mother's face, and her lips, and would likely have her sweet temper. William was the spitting image of his father though, same face, same nose, and same brow. Loki just hoped his son wouldn't make the same mistakes he had made.

Finally, sleep began to make Loki's eyes droop, and he let go of Jane's hand, and went to bed, holding Jane in his arms, keeping her warm.

A few hours later, the squalls of the twins broke through their sleep. Loki rose from the bed, gathering Isabelle in his arms first, passing her to an awake Jane, who suckled Isabelle. She quieted immediately, grasping her mother's skin in her hands as Loki rocked William in his arms until his cries were a little less loud. When Isabelle had finished, Loki handed Jane their son, taking their daughter into his arms, patting her back to burp her, wiping the drool from her chin after she burped. He rocked her gently, before letting her settle back into the cradle. Jane soon burped William, and Loki set him beside his sister, watching the two squirm until they were together again.

Loki sighed, and laid back in the bed with Jane again. She snuggled up beside him, falling asleep with a sigh. He exhaled slowly, relieved to see his wife well again, before he closed his eyes and slept.

The following morning, Isabelle and William woke Jane and Loki with their cries. Again, Loki picked up Isabelle, and Jane nursed her, before switching to William, who also nursed heartily. Loki put the twins back to bed, and crawled into bed with Jane, catching a few more hours of sleep before they were awakened by the sunrise, and their twins...again.

After they had been nursed and burped, Loki went to the bathroom, and started up the hot water in the tub, helped Jane out of bed, carrying her now light frame and helped her undress, and step into the water. She sighed happily, as Loki stirred in some soothing fragrant salts. He stepped in the tub, taking a soft sponge, gently taking her to the middle of the pool, washing her back for her, rubbing her neck and shoulders softly. He worked his way forward, melding himself to her from behind, as he ran warm water over her skin, rubbing the sponge down her chest. Jane leaned into Loki, letting him rub away the aches in her body left from giving birth. "Feeling better my love?" Loki whispered into her ear.

Jane nodded, "Yes." Loki kept rubbing, dipping the sponge back into the warm water, working toward her legs until he had soothed her aching muscles as far as he could reach. He scooted back a little, letting Jane lean all the way back to wet her hair. He took a few drops of soap from a nearby bottle, and began to massage it into her hair, working every knot out of both body and her long hair as the scent of the lavender scented soap laced the air.

He leaned her back, pouring water over her hair, combing the soap and tangles out of her hair. Jane smiled and closed her eyes, sighing, "Feeling better now aren't we?" Loki teased helping her up.

"Yes. That feels so much better." Jane replied softly, reclining against her husband.

He kissed her cheek, "Good." He wrapped his arms around her, "How about I find you something to wear?" Loki said, standing up. He helped Jane up out of the water, and fetched towels for them both. Wrapping the cloth around her, he rubbed her shoulders gently as she wrung out her hair.

Then, as Jane dried herself, Loki wrapped a towel around himself and walked into their closet. He put on a pair of trousers, and a tunic, and looked through the dresses. In the end, he selected a crimson dress, trimmed in black and gold, hanging it up on the top of the door. He went back into the closet, putting on a long vest, and his boots. Jane emerged from the bathroom, and after putting on her underwear, she stepped into the dress.

Isabelle and William had begun to squirm, and so Jane and Loki laid them on towels on the bed, taking two diapers from a drawer in the dresser, and wipes. Loki looked puzzled at William's diaper, while Jane expertly changed Isabelle's in seconds. "How did you do that?" Loki asked.

Jane looked at him funny before realizing 'Oh right. He was an Asgardian Prince. Not a babysitter.' She walked Loki through the steps, laughing at his face when he caught whiff of little William's mess. Eventually, he got William's diaper changed, and wrapped him in a blue blanket, which matched Isabelle's pink one.

"When shall we announce the children's birth to the kingdom?" Jane asked.

"Let us do it today." Loki said, "The people have been almost as anxious as us for the birth of our children. We must sate their appetite." He smiled.

"Alright then." Jane said, handing her husband Isabelle, and holding William. Loki called the guards, and ordered an assembly of the people, and asking them to invite Thor and Sif to join them in their chambers, before dismissing guards.

Thor and Sif came in, "Where's the baby?" Thor asked. He set his eyes first upon William in Jane's arms. She smiled and sidestepped, revealing Isabelle in Loki's. "Twins?!" Thor said in astonishment. "Who is the firstborn?"

Loki presented his daughter to him, "Isabelle Frigga Lokison." He said proudly, handing the baby to him.

"And this, is William Nicholls Lokison." Jane said as she handed him to Sif. She cooed softly to William, delightedly watching his hands grip her finger, "And I'd like to name you both, their godparents."

Sif looked up, "I think you for this honor." She bowed her head, "My queen."

Thor was simply speechless, as he beheld a baby girl in the spitting image of her mother, with her father's eyes. He marveled at the resemblance the children bore to their parents, so tiny, and so beautiful at the same time. He looked up at Loki, who radiated fatherly pride holding Jane close to his side.

The guards came in, "My king, the people are almost finished assembling."

"Thank you." Loki said. Thor handed Isabelle back to him, watching a glow come to his eyes as he cradled his baby girl. Sif gently placed William back into his mother's arms with a slight bow.

Thor and Sif left first, leaving Jane and Loki to share a sweet kiss, before going to the grand throne room, with the people of Asgard assembled, eager to see their new prince and princess.

The massive doors opened, and the crowd cheered mightily. Isabelle and William were wide eyed, startled by the noise, they clung to their parents for comfort. Loki raised a hand for quiet, getting the crowd's noise down to a dull roar of excitement.

They stood up by the throne, and held up his daughter, "Our firstborn!" he proclaimed, "Princess Isabelle Frigga Lokison of Asgard, and heiress to the throne!" The crowd's cheers rose and then quieted, "Our second child, "Prince William Nicholls Lokison of Asgard!" Jane held up William, and the crowd surged with joy for their king and queen. "We name Thor, and Lady Sif as their godparents! Your blessing has been given, go, and celebrate!" Loki declared.

The people dispersed, letting Loki and Jane return to their chambers laughing with joy.

Loki sat on the bed, playing with Isabelle.

"Oh my gosh!" Jane gasped.

"What?" Loki responded, holding Isabelle.

"What about my parents? They must be worrying about me! I haven't contacted them in almost a year."

"Yes they must be." Loki said looking at her.

"Oh my God." Jane said, wide eyed with shock. 'How could I have forgotten?! I remembered their birthdays every year! I always sent a card and called them, saw them on holidays! How could I forget about them?!' "Can we?" Jane asked, "Can we visit them?"


	15. Chapter 15

"We can go right now." Loki said understandingly. He tapped his staff, and on the bed appeared two bags, full of clothes and baby supplies. Jane put on a sling, which securely cradled Isabelle and William close to her chest, letting her have use of her hands.

A guard also came in, "My king?"

"Send word to Thor to meet me in the stables." Loki commanded.

"It will be done." The guard bowed with his fist to his chest, turning on his heel to summon Thor.

"Thank you." Jane wrapped her arm around Loki's neck, kissing his cheek. A few minutes later, with their bags in one hand, baby in the other, they walked to the stables. Loki saddled his own mount, Sleipnir, Jane's horse Svaðilfari. After securing their bags to their saddles, Loki held their children while Jane used steps to mount her horse. Loki handed the children back to her, swiftly mounting Sleipnir.

Thor walked in, his red cape trailing behind him, "You asked for me brother?" he looked confused at the horses and their bags.

"Jane's family is not aware that she is safe, married, and a mother, and it is important we tell them, lest Midgard be jarred by the loss of a brilliant astrophysicist." Loki replied, winking at Jane. "We will be gone for a few days, and I need you to watch over the Nine Realms in my absence."

Thor smiled, pressing a fist to his chest, "As my brother and king wishes. It shall be my command." He bowed.

"Thank you Thor." Loki said, reaching down to his adopted brother, clasping hands in a brotherly way, giving a firm nod in thanks, before taking Svaðilfari's reins, riding down the bifrost to the Observatory.

"You require passage to Midgard." Heimdall stated, looking from Loki to Jane.

"Yes, good Heimdall." Loki replied.

Heimdall did not acknowledge him however, and walked to Jane and the twins. He studied them carefully, "Twins. Mischievous children, of a mischievous god." He noted, "They will grow into a fine prince and princess. I see that they will both be powerful users of magic, of the elements and energies around them. Clever as their father, and kind like their mother." He nodded in approval, before walking to the center of the observatory. He thrust his sword into the center.

As the Observatory whirred to life Loki said, "I shall call for you in three days time. Help Thor watch over the Nine Realms."

"It is my duty and honor, my king." Heimdall solemnly replied.

Loki and Jane (who still held the twins in her arms) and their horses jetted through the bifrost. She gaped at the range of colours, having only been on the bifrost once before.

They landed just outside the suburbs of Virginia, close to where Jane knew her parents lived. She looked around nervously, hoping no one saw them appear out of nowhere. Then again, this was a quiet place, where nothing really happened, and if something did happen...people just kept to themselves.

"The house on the left." Jane said, indicating a small white house, with black decorative shudders, and a cheerful red door. Loki rode up the driveway, tying Sleipnir and Svaðilfari to the lamp post in the front yard with firm orders to not move or cause trouble. They nodded in assent. Finally, he reached up and helped Jane down from her horse, then slinging the bags over his back. Jane made sure both the children were alright. Seeing that they were, she took Loki's hand and walked up the flat stone path to the door. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked.

Her father opened the door, "Jane?!" Loki took in his plaid long sleeve shirt tucked neatly into clean pants. He had short grey hair and stubble on his cheeks, and his brown eyes that were once youthful, were now wide eyed with astonishment.

"Harry who is it?" came her mother's voice. Harry gaped at Jane and the strange man on his doorstep, eyeing their strange clothes and the two babies in a sling with Jane. "Harry? Is everything okay?"

"Eve...Eve come quick! It's Jane!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Jane, careful not to crush the children.

"Hi dad." Jane said awkwardly, embracing her father.

"JANE!" Her mother shrieked. Loki winced inwardly, as her mother rounded the corner. A thin, stooped woman, with white hair pulled into a bun, wrinkles defining her gracefully aged face. She wore a red shirt, tucked in a long blue skirt with a white apron on. She looked like she had been cooking, judging from the spatters on it. She embraced her daughter joyously. "Jane where have you been? What are you wearing?! Why haven't you called us? Who is he?! How come we didn't know about him?! PLEASE tell me you're married!"

"Mom, mom, calm down, before you wake the children." Jane said laughing and holding her hands up defensively.

"Oh, come inside and sit down." Eve said, waving them in.

They were soon seated in the living room, Jane and Loki sitting on one couch, her parents on the one opposite of them. "So, this is Loki. My husband." Jane said. "He's a prince. Well, king now."

Her parents looked shocked at Loki, who smiled, "Yes. My father died just recently, leaving the throne to me. It's a small but prosperous country in the Mediterranean area, called Asgard." They nodded dumbly.

"I would have told you all that was happening, but they don't have phones or cell phones there. It's a rather old fashioned country, but I love it." Jane said, smiling up at Loki. The twins began to squirm, William in particular, so Loki picked him up, gently rocking him.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Harry asked.

"Ah, Thor introduced us sort of."

"Oh how is he by the way?" Eve interrupted.

"He is well. Ah, we kind of fell apart, and when he brought me to see his home country, it was like love at first sight with Loki." Replied Jane. "As for the clothes, everything is handmade and very fine there. I am well cared for, as Queen of Asgard. So you don't need to worry too much mom." She winked.

Eve and Harry awkwardly laughed, "I'll just get us some refreshments." Eve said standing. Loki stood, as a formality. Eve blushed a little, not used to such things as he sat down when she left the room, and grabbed a plate of fresh cookies and a pitcher of water. After depositing them on the coffee table, she picked up four glasses, and poured the water, setting the cups on the table. The silence continued as Loki stood again, until Eve had sat down.

"So Loki, is it?" Harry said leaning forward.

"Yes sir." Loki replied quietly.

"You're a king, of Asgard?"

Loki blinked, "I am indeed sir."

"And this country is wealthy?"

"Indeed it is. And a source of good and honest people. You'll not find a better or respectable country for your daughter." Loki replied.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Just, where exactly is this country again?"

Loki picked up a globe, and with a subtle amount of magic, he formed a small country off the coast of Italy, marked "Asgard." He pointed to it. Harry squinted, pulling out his reading glasses, studying it. After scrutinizing the globe, he said to Loki, "I still don't know-"

"Oh Harry would you just stop." Eve interrupted, smacking his arm. "I'm sorry dear, he's just being a father." She said turning to Loki.

"No, no, it's quite alright. I don't blame him." Loki said, offering a smile.

"See Harry? He's so polite and proper. I'm sure he'll take good care of our Jane." Eve said to her husband.

"He better." Harry muttered. Eve smacked his arm again.

"I would lay down my life for her." Loki said firmly, looking Jane's father in the eyes. He held his gaze until Harry conceded and looked at his wife, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked.

"To clear a place in the garage for their horses." He grunted.

Loki stood, "I can help if you'd like."

Harry looked at him, and then nodded, "Alright then."


	16. Chapter 16

Loki handed William to Jane, taking off his overcoat and placed it behind her.

After the men left, Eve scurried to Jane's side, "Can I hold them?" her hands outstretched. Jane smiled and passed her daughter to her mother, "She's so beautiful. She looks like you. What's her name?"

"Her name is Isabelle." Jane answered, "Isabelle Frigga Lokison." At hearing her name, Isabelle opened her eyes. Eve gasped upon seeing a pair of vibrant, emerald eyes glittering up at her. "She has her father's eyes." Jane murmured. "This is William." She said, "William Nicholls Lokison." Eve smiled, seeing the resemblance between Loki and his son. William began to squirm, opening his mouth like a baby bird wanting food. "Do you mind if I-?"

"Oh not at all." Eve smiled, "You were the same way." Jane smiled in return, and discreetly nursed her son under her shawl. Isabelle whined after William was fed, so Jane handed William to Eve and nursed Isabelle. "They're so beautiful." Jane's eyes glittered with motherly pride. "How is it, in this...Asgard?"

"It is lovely in Asgard. The foods are incredible, the people are wonderful. They're all so kind, and so willing to defend us. I've learned so much, and been through so much." Jane said, as Isabelle fed.

Eve bounced William, "Does he make you happy?" she asked her daughter.

"Yes." Jane replied easily. "He's so good. If only you knew how good he was."

"What about him do you like?" Her mother said.

Jane sighed with a smile, "Well he sure is handsome." She giggled with her mom, "His voice is so...gentle. He treats me so well, so gentle, but not as if I were made of glass. He lets me live. He lets me be me. And he loves me for who I am."

Eve smiled at her daughter, "I'm glad. If he loves you as much as you say he does, and he takes good care of you, he's alright in my book." Jane laughed, and finished nursing, pulling her dress together again, and rewrapping the shawl over her shoulders.

It was at that moment, the garage door noisily opened, and Loki walked out, his tunic sleeves rolled up, and took the reins of the horses, leading them inside the garage converted to a stable. Soon, he and Harry walked in, "Eve did you notice, one of those horses has _eight_ legs?"

"It's a breed unique to Asgard." Loki put in quickly, "A very rare breed."

Jane caught on, "Yes. It's a marvelous creature really. Both the horses are very hardy animals. They won't need to eat or drink for the couple of days that we'll be here."

Harry grunted, sitting across from Jane and Eve. "Harry would you like to hold one of your grandchildren?" Eve said, already placing Isabelle in his arms. The man's face softened as he saw the resemblance between the baby and Jane.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Her name is Isabelle Frigga Lokison." Jane said, letting her mother hold William in turn. Harry held up William, and watched Loki delicately take Isabelle. He noted the fatherly pride in which he held his daughter, and the doting, loving expression he gave his wife. Loki was slowly earning his approval. Eve passed William to him, "He is William Nicholls Lokison." Jane said. Harry saw the resemblance between the father and son, nodding, "It's a good name for him." He said quietly.

Loki gave Isabelle back to her mother, kissing Isabelle's forehead first, and then Jane's cheek. Harry held William out for Loki to hold, and he did. "They're a couple of good looking kids." Harry said approvingly.

Eve went over and smacked his arm, "They're beautiful." Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going to get dinner started."

Harry got up and went up the stairs, leaving Loki and Jane alone with their children. Loki sat on the sofa beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her. He kissed her cheek, and then her lips softly, "How are you my love?"

"I am well, dearest." Jane replied, "Was dad okay?"

"He was wary of me, as any good father is when a strange man walks into his home with his daughter." Loki laughed. A large clunk came from upstairs, and the floors squeaking. A few minutes later, the slam came again, and Jane's father came back down the stairs, grunting. Loki got up quickly, assisting him in bringing down a cloth covered cradle.

Eve paused as she cooked, "Harry is that Jane's old cradle?" He nodded and grunted in confirmation, "I had no idea you were sentimental!" she teased as he took the cloth off, careful not to stir the dust on the cloth.

Jane set the children on the soft mattress, and then threw her arms around her father, "Thank you so much daddy."

Loki watched a smile creep across the old man's face, and found himself smiling as well. It was nice to see Jane's family. To be a part of a family, after being adopted by Odin, or rather, kidnapped, after being taken from the Jotun temple. He felt a twinge of longing, but felt it quickly smothered with happiness. He was part of a family. A real family, who accepted him...mostly.

Jane let go of her father, and went to her mother in the kitchen, hugging her, "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"Yes if you could chop the carrots and celery, and the lemon that would be great dear." Eve replied, handing her an apron.

Loki sat down beside the cradle with his children soundly sleeping in it. "Having children is somethin' else isn't it?" Harry said, surprising Loki.

"Yes." Loki murmured.

"It turns ya soft. But it's not a bad change. Especially for someone like me." Harry chuckled, "A cranky old coot like me. Eve was good for me. She softened me, and when I held Jane in my hands...it was like the world was complete." He looked up at his son-in-law, "Like every mistake I had ever made, led to this wonderful being. Jane."

Loki nodded, "I stayed with her while she brought the twins into the world. And holding Isabelle...everything made sense. Everything had a reason, and led to this wonderful moment." He paused, "Of course I was quite happily surprised to learn from the midwife that Isabelle had a twin."

Harry laughed, "I would have been surprised too, if Eve had another."

"I think any first time father would be." Loki said, laughing with Harry.

Eve nudged her daughter in the kitchen, "Just look at that." She said, "He's softening."

"I'm glad he is." Jane replied.

Her mother smiled, "He softened up when you were born. It's good to see him soften again."

Jane nodded in agreement. There was nothing like a man when he sees his children for the first time, nothing like when he holds them, and helps them as they grow up.

The oven beeped, and Eve took out a golden brown chicken. She set the platter on the table, along with a pot of mashed potatoes. A simple meal, but it was one of Jane's favorites from when she was a little girl. "Dinner time." Eve said, setting the table. Jane watched as her father let him sit first, with a smile.

Loki sat at the table, watching from afar, a cohesive family. Harry carved the chicken, as Eve passed the potatoes around. He quickly learned that the family didn't own a TV or read the newspaper, or gossip with neighbors, 'Otherwise they would know about what happened in New York, and what I had done.' Loki thought to himself.

He helped pick up the dishes, and then went to see to Sleipnir and Svaðilfari, making sure they understood they were not to eat anything in the garage. He gave them a good pat, before returning to the house to help Harry carry the cradle up to the guest room as Jane carried the twins.

She nursed them both one more time, before she changed into comfortable pajama pants and a cami, while Loki put on sleeping trousers. As they lay down to sleep, Jane cuddled against her husband as he wrapped his arm around her. He thought about her family, and about the family he had started. He hoped he would be a good father. A better one than Laufey and Odin at least. He wanted to be like Harry and Eve, who hugged Jane and told her how much they loved her, greeting her with smiles. He hoped he would be like them.


	17. Chapter 17

The remainder of their holiday at Jane's home passed by peacefully, if not quickly.

"Oh darling, must you go now?" Eve asked her daughter.

Jane laughed, "Yes mother, we must go. Loki left his brother in charge of the kingdom for a few days, but we must return." She wore a sling with William and Isabelle in it, half hugging her mother and father. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"Oh you come back any time my dear!" Eve exclaimed.

"Any time." Harry said.

"Thank you daddy." Jane replied.

Eve and Harry walked Jane to the porch as Loki brought their horses out of the garage. Jane's parents held the twins while he helped her up onto her horse, before handing their children to her.

"I thank you, for your generous hospitality." Loki said, bowing to Jane's parents, "It was an honor to be welcomed into your home."

Eve blushed, flattered by his way of speaking. Harry just grunted, fondly clapping his son-in-law's shoulder. "Take good care of her." He said.

"Always." Loki replied, swiftly mounting Sleipnir. He and Jane waved to her parents in farewell as they rode down the street.

After they had ridden into the not too distant countryside, Loki looked up, "Heimdall." He called. A few moments later, a great burst of light came from the sky, and the bifrost lifted them away from Midgard.

In the Observatory, Heimdall smiled, "Welcome back, my King and Queen."

"Thank you Heimdall." Jane said.

"How fares Asgard?" Loki asked.

"Asgard is well. Thor has kept the peace, and is eager to hand the throne back to you." Heimdall replied.

Loki nodded, "Good." He guided Sleipnir and Svaðilfari back to their stables. He dismounted Sleipnir, letting the grooms attend him, and helped Jane off her horse and down the stepping stairs. The grooms also attended to Svaðilfari.

They walked together through the city, being greeted by the people of Asgard. Women came to see the twins, cooing and congratulating their Queen and King.

All but one woman, who fell at their feet, sobbing, "Please help!"

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, making sure her children were secure in their slings, before bending over to help her. She took the woman's hands in her own, "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked up, teary eyed, "It's been almost a year now...since my husband was killed in the Chitauri attack." She started to stand, her legs becoming entangled in her skirts. Jane patiently helped her up, "He died protecting your majesties!"

"I am honored by his sacrifice." Jane murmured.

"NO!" The woman wailed, "Why did he have to go?! He was so young! I'm still young! An eternity to live, with no one to love. I just want to be with him! I have nowhere to go! I'm living in the streets!" she pressed her head into Jane's hands, "Please your majesties, I beg for money, to stay a night in a warm bed somewhere."

Jane lifted her up, "You may stay in the palace, if you would but give us your name."

The woman stared in shock, "Oh good queen, you are more generous than I ever thought possible! You are truly kind and generous! I am Sevilia." She curtsied, trying to dry her eyes as best as she could.

Jane murmured, "It'll be alright." She put her arm around the woman, hugging her. "Follow us to the castle. Arrangements will be made for you."

Sevilia meekly followed her King and Queen to the palace. As promised, she was given a grand guest room, and delicious warm food, more than she could remember seeing ever since she was cast on onto the streets.

Back in Jane and Loki's chambers, Loki changed William's diaper, as Jane nursed Isabelle. "You're getting better." She laughed, "I'm impressed."

"I'm glad you're pleased." Loki said sarcastically, picking up William and kissing his wife's cheek. He had a humorous twinkle in his eyes, so she wasn't offended. He set William back on the bed, tickling him, listening to the high giggles of his son. He watched fascinated at his son reached out for his fingers, grasping them firmly, with such strength.

He kissed William's forehead, "Little Will." He said, placing him in his crib. Jane offered up Isabelle, kissing her forehead, and Loki kissing her cheek. He placed her beside her brother, watching them fondly snuggle beside each other. He wondered briefly if this is what he and Thor were like as infants together.

Jane moved to the closet, and put on her nightclothes, squeaking when Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver with delight.

She turned around and took his vest off, unlacing his tunic and pulling it off. She kissed his chest, taking in his cool sent, the gentle warmth that hovered over his skin.

He kissed her head, before finding a comfortable pair of sleeping pants that he changed into. Jane kissed him, and squealed delightedly as he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

Loki set Jane on the bed, climbing over her to get into bed. She poked him, "You silly." She giggled. He laughed, pulling her into his arms. The lights in their room dimmed down, and their eyes locked onto each other in the darkness.

"I'm so happy." Loki said, "You've made me so happy."

"I'm glad. You make me so happy too, my love." Jane replied, taking his hand. He kissed her hand gently.

"What do you think of this girl we've taken in, Sevilia?" Jane asked her husband as she curled up beside him.

"I think as long as she doesn't cause trouble in the palace, she should be fine." Loki replied simply.

Jane heard the undertone of suspicion in his voice, "But...?"

"But it just seemed so sudden. True, she needs a place to stay, but why not a family friend or something? Surely she would have found someone willing to help her. Asgardians do not shut each other out entirely. She wants to be in the palace, and not just for the food." He replied.

"Sevilia is a sweet girl. She's broken inside and needs help. She lost everything Loki. Her husband died trying to protect us from the Chitauri." Jane reasoned.

"A woman who has lost everything, has nothing left to lose Jane, and that can be dangerous." Loki said, clasping his wife's hand in his. He couldn't bear to lose her.

"Loki. It'll be fine. We'll help her get on her feet, and send her back out into the world." Jane assured him.

He sighed, "Alright. She'll stay. But only for a while. There's something about her that seems off. I don't trust her entirely. She's hiding something, and I don't like it."

"What could someone like her be hiding?" Jane asked, "She's a young widow, who lost her husband to the Chitauri. Her joy was given, and then snatched away too soon, and very cruelly."

"I will agree in the cruelty of her situation, married and widowed too soon. But she could find help in other places. She did not need to appeal to your generosity and compassion." Loki replied, "It seems odd that she would come here. She has a motive. Something...sinister."

"But Loki she's a widowed woman." Jane protested sitting up.

"And who would suspect her? Small, helpless, weeping creature, begging for your compassion. Who would suspect her to be hiding something terrible? I am a god of mischief, and I know mischief when I see it." He replied sitting with her.

Jane huffed and laid back down into Loki's outstretched arms. "And she's definitely hiding something terrible. I could see it in her eyes. And if something terrible happens, I can only hope I'll be able to protect you this time."

Jane thought for a moment, before she laid a hand on her husband's side, "Enough of this." She said softly, "Let's just sleep this over. Everything will be alright."

Loki held his wife close, 'I hope so.' He thought to himself. If anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.


	18. Chapter 18

A year passed in Asgard, and Isabelle and William were able to be called by name, crawl and had begun to babble. Sif and Thor were engaged, and adored the children.

Loki and Jane had left the children with them for a few hours, letting "Auntie Sif" and "Uncle Thor" And were enjoying an afternoon together, walking in the sunlit halls after a stroll through the gardens. They were so focused on each other, drawing in the sunlight and fresh air.

They heard a sound, foreign amid the chirping of the birds and gentle breeze in the curtains... a gasp of horror, and the sound of footsteps running away.

Loki drew his dagger, holding it loosely, easily, by his side, grabbing Jane's hand, his ears listening for any movement. Slowly, he started to creep in the other direction, Jane in tow. They moved silently, cautiously. He handed her his dagger, and pulled another from his boot, looking around.

Jane watched his face carefully. He looked like a lion, ears up and listening for the slightest sound, his eyes ready to hone in on any movement, and his mind already going through any possible scenario, readying for whatever may come. A footstep echoed behind them, and Loki spun around, pushing Jane behind him, his eyes scanning the halls.

A Chitauri warrior stepped out from behind a curtain. Behind him Jane gasped. He hoped things would go better this time. 'At least the children will be safe with Thor and Sif.'

With a shout Loki threw his dagger into the Chitauri's chest when it was close. He crossed the distance between them, tearing the dagger free of the corpse. He turned with a snarl, only to feel his breath caught in his throat, nearly choking on air. His eyes widened in horror, fear, and undetectable rage.

Jane was pale faced, with Thanos standing behind her, his hand around her neck, and the dagger she held, on the ground. "No." he breathed.

"Hello Loki." Thanos chuckled, noting Loki's wide eyes and pale face. "You were warned." His face grew dark, "And now you will pay for your betrayal." Two Chitauri came out from behind Thanos, taking Jane's arms so he could let go. He strode forward, confident and cruel, carrying an air of unspeakable horrors with him, and a wake of nightmares trailing behind him in his shadow.

"NO!" Loki screamed, the sound wrenching itself from his throat as he threw himself at Thanos with blind rage. Thanos backhanded him hard.

His head snapped to the side as he crashed into the wall, dropping his dagger. He lay against the wall, stunned. His head throbbed painfully, and his vision was trying to put images together into a cohesive picture. "What should I do?" Thanos wondered out loud, "Should I get it over with? Oh but that would be too quick. Too...merciful and bland. I think I'll make it interesting." He said with a cruel grin. Loki fell forward, crawling to his dagger. He fumbled for it as he tried to stand, swaying dangerously. He shook his head to clear it, focusing on Thanos. He approached him warily, analyzing him. He knew Thanos had no weaknesses, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. With a cry, Loki threw his dagger, letting his momentum carry him in a circle as he dipped down and retrieved another dagger from his other boot. He held it at the ready position.

Two Chitauri came up behind him, each grabbing his arm. They twisted his wrists, forcing him to drop his daggers as he unleashed an anguished cry. He struggled against his captors furiously, fruitlessly... helplessly.

It was just like the last time the Chitauri broke in. He feared for Jane, dreading Thanos' punishment.

"What do you want?" Loki snarled.

Thanos paused thoughtfully, "Vengeance of course. You know how it is Loki." He smirked.

"Do what you want with me. Just leave her alone." Loki said in a low voice. Thanos' expression darkened as he forced upon Loki's mind, all the horrors he could do to Jane. He sent visions of Jane hurt, dying, dead, bloody, or pale, bruised and broken, or whole. Terrible visions that would haunt him for as long as he lived. Loki's eyes widened, "You wouldn't." he said in a quavering voice.

"I might." Thanos grinned cruelly, walking slowly, painfully, until he stood between Loki and Jane. He looked at Loki with a smirk, "But I'm going to make this interesting." He looked to Jane next, relishing what he was about to do. "Let me show you your husband's true colours."

Loki's pale face went even whiter with horror. He couldn't even bring himself to fight his captors, much less cry out in anguish and grief, already picturing _the horrified look on Jane's face when she realized she married a monster, carried and bore his children, nursed them at her breast, and got into bed with him every night._

He flinched as Thanos rested his hand on his shoulder. "Let's get started." He laughed.

Loki felt the change creep up on him. It began with the drop in his skin temperature starting with his shoulder, spreading across his body; his skin became coarser, thicker, ridged; even his vision changed. The defining ridges on his chin, cheeks and forehead came out. Then he felt the colour begin to change.

He cried out, "Jane don't look at me!" Pulling at the Chitauri sharply, trying to duck his head and hide from her.

Jane could only stagger back and watch, as her husband changed before her eyes. The Chitauri yanked Loki upright, pulling his hair sharply so his head was forced back. He grimaced painfully as blue spread from his shoulder, creeping up his neck slowly, agonizingly, like tendrils of frost teasing along his skin, tormenting him. He clenched his jaw and hands as the blue colour reached them. His skin became even more ridged, visibly changing in texture all across his visible skin. "Jane!" Loki pleaded, crying out as he tried to stop the spread of change. He nearly fell to his knees in pain, arching his back as the blue spread across his face, "Don't look at me!"

Thanos laughed, "See how he tries to hide his true self from you. See the monster before you." He stepped back, gesturing at her captive husband.

With a terrible cry Loki's eyes opened, and the transformation was complete. His beautiful emerald green eyes were now a terrible shade of blood red. His eyes welled up, shedding a single frosty tear. He gasped for air, his shoulders heaving with sobs.

This made Jane pause before she gasped in horror. Loki's chin touched his chest, his head bowed in sorrow and defeat. He felt the world crash down on his shoulders, realizing that he was about to lose everything he held dear; he was about to lose the only woman who had loved him.

The Chitauri forced him down on his knees, as Thanos stepped triumphantly over to him. "Don't look at me Jane. I'm a monster." Loki moaned. Thanos stopped just behind Loki, taking a fistful of his thick hair in his hand, snapping his head back, forcing him to look Jane in the eyes.

He stared into her eyes, "GO!" Loki shouted, baring his teeth in pain. "Get away from me! Don't bother trying to conceal your horror! I lied to you! This is the real me Jane! Blue, alien, Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, and a member of the Frost Giants race!"

Thanos grinned and looked at Jane. "Well? What do you think of him? The creature, the frost giant of Jotunheim?"

Jane could only gape.

"Release him." Thanos said to his warriors. They let him go, and Loki fell forward on his forearms, defeated and utterly broken. His shoulders shook and his body trembled as cold tears fell frozen on the floor. He sobbed, and Jane longed to run, but the Chitauri still held her in place. "Let her go." Thanos directed the remaining two.

They stepped back, and Jane fell to her knees. Thanos laughed cruelly, "Let's go." He walked away with the Chitauri behind him, the five of them disappearing like mist in the air.

Jane turned her attention to Loki, almost afraid to speak, afraid to look at him.

Loki tucked his head beneath his arms, shaking. "Loki?" Jane murmured softly, crawling toward him, approaching him carefully and extending her hand. He drew back like a wounded beast, shaking his head with a moan. Jane withdrew her hand, and Loki stood up suddenly, gazing down into the hurt eyes of his wife, tears streaming down her face. He let one last tear fall, before he tore himself away, running through the halls, fleeing with a wounded cry of immeasurable agony and pain.

Jane stayed where she was on the ground, stunned... her husband was a monster...except, he cried...monsters don't cry... was he still the man she married?


	19. Chapter 19

Jane lifted her skirts, and took off running, her delicate shoes falling away in moments. She didn't care. Her bare feet hit the ground silently as she searched for her husband.

She ran and ran, searching the halls, calling out his name. She found him...but not in the way he left. Loki was standing beside the balcony along the hall, pale skinned as he was before. "Hello love." He said greeting Jane.

"Loki?" she said, touching his cheek.

"What's wrong dearest?" Loki asked her.

"You were...blue." she felt his cheek, looking into his eyes bewildered. It wasn't her husband. "Loki. Don't lie to me." She said gently. The hologram of Loki drooped. Sorrow claimed his face, "Where are you?"

"Follow me." The hologram said. He led her back the way they had come, turning down a hall she had passed, leading to an old tarnished door in the heart of the palace. The hologram dissipated before it. Jane sighed, slowly opening the doors.

Loki stood in the corner of a well lit room, black and gold themed. His back was to her."Loki?" She murmured.

He turned around shrouded in darkness, "Now you see me." He said coldly, his eyes staring merciless daggers into her own eyes. Jane did not even flinch as she beheld his blue face with its defining ridges, and red eyes as he stepped into the light streaming in from the hall. "This...this monster within me, now come to light. This hideous creature that Odin took in to use as a bargaining chip for peace with the Jotuns." Loki said, his voice darkening, "I was just a stolen relic, locked up in Asgard, until he had use of me. He had promised I would be a king one day, when I was just a boy. Until Thor started a war with Jotunheim. Odin had lied to me, all my life. All my life I wasn't who, or what I thought I was. My very identity was a lie!" he shouted, his voice sharp like ice, and just as frigid.

Not once did Jane flinch at his words. "Well?" Why are you still standing there! Why haven't you screamed in horror, fleeing the palace in tears, knowing I've lied to you as Odin lied to me! Hiding my true identity from you all this time! I've lied to you Jane!" Loki screamed, "I LIED TO YOU!" He sat down heavily into a chair, "I've lied to myself too." He put his head in his hands, "I let myself love you. I let you love me." He put his head up and roared, "What are you still doing here?! Go!" his face twisted with pain and anger, he tore his vest coat off, leaving his tunic on and clumsily unlacing the top, revealing a blue ridged chest as he clawed his skin getting the laces undone, tearing his shirt apart.

Jane didn't blink, she didn't move. She watched her husband put his head back into his hands, his shoulders heaving with the effort to not sob. She walked slowly and cautiously, like one does when approaching a wounded animal.

Finally, she crossed the room, and kneeled at Loki's feet. She touched his knee first. He snarled and pulled away. Patiently, she put her hand on his knee again. He growled, glaring at her briefly with his red eyes, but did not pull away again. Then she put her hand on his on his head. His fingers curled into a fist, knotting in his hair, and she tenderly curled her hand over his, in his thick hair.

"I love you." She murmured. Loki didn't respond. "I love you with all my heart."

"Why?" he snapped, his head popping up so he was eye to eye with her.

"I saw your heart, and the good within it." She said softly.

"I don't have a heart." Loki said quietly, trying to pry himself away from her.

Jane's eyes glinted fiercely, "Yes you do. Right here." She said firmly, moving her hand past the laces of his tunic, planting her hand against his chest. Loki snarled and tried to pull away from her hands but she wouldn't let him go, maintaining a steady and gentle grip on his leg where her other hand rested.

She pressed her hand once more against his breast, and felt the steady thud of his heart against his chest, and pressed her hand against it. "You have heart. I can feel it." She said gently but firmly, "I married you not for your skin, not for your rank, but for your heart. You said you loved me, with all your heart. And I have not stopped loving you since the day I saw you."

She tried to mentally impress her love upon, him, to tell him she loved him with all her heart, and that she still does. She poured her strength into him, poured her love and faithfulness as a wife, her devotion to him, and the sincerity of her love. "I love you." She said firmly, "You. I love you for your personality, for your goodness, for your gentleness, because you fathered our children, because you dote upon them and me, and because you love me."

Loki felt a hard thud against his chest from Jane's hand... like a flame that reached his heart. It was a strange feeling, against his cold and ridged skin. The gentleness of her fingers, the softness of her hands...

He felt the warmth from her hand reaching deep into him, like a hand, tearing down Thanos' re-transformation of him. That warmth dug its way through his skin, into his heart, and clawed its way out again. His skin warmed, and he felt the change come over him again.

It was a subtle change at first, and then it blossomed. It grew, spreading heat like a wildfire, building and roiling like the ocean. Twisting and tumbling, thundering through his veins like Thor's lightning.

Jane watched as pale skin took over the blue, making its way outward from her hand, warming him. She watched his change.

Loki flinched as the warmth broke through his cold body. The sensation was something akin to being like ice, shattered by a hammer. The blows were swift and sharp.

His transformation nearly was complete. Loki looked up at her, his red eyes turning emerald. "Jane." He said softly, a tear running down his cheek. She put her hand beneath his, brushing that tear away with her thumb, looking deep into his eyes. She didn't say a word as she stood up, helping her husband to stand with her, wrapping her arms around him firmly, as if to tell him she's never letting go.

When she looked up at him, a pale skinned Loki with emerald green eyes looked down at her. "I love you so much." He squeezed her gently. "How did you do it? Thanos had spoken to me in his telepathy, and said this change could never be reversed. But you did it. How?"

"Love." Jane replied, kissing his shoulder. "Nothing can stop love." She kissed his chest next, before Loki tucked his hand behind her head and kissed her deeply, lovingly, imbuing every drop of love he had for her into their kiss.

"I love you so much." He breathed, pressing his head against her hair, his tears being absorbed by her hair. He kissed her head, "Please don't ever leave me."

"I'll never leave you." Jane whispered. After a while she pulled away, "Come on. Let's go back to our room." She said gently, picking up Loki's vest and coat, putting them on him.

Loki nodded, as she dried his eyes tenderly, capturing her hand in his, kissing it. They walked out together, arm in arm.

They rounded the corner, only to bump into Sevilia. She gasped, wide eyed with terror. "My King, my Queen, please forgive me I beg you!"

"You!"Loki snarled.

Sevilia crumpled to the ground, sobbing, "I let Thanos in. He promised..."

"Don't say his name!" Loki thundered, Sevilia wailed, "What did he promise you in return?!"

"He promised my husband. He said if I let him into the palace, he would bring back my husband!" Sevilia wept at their feet. "And now the queen will die."

"What?" Jane said, stepping back. She felt something on her wrist dripping, and looking down she discovered a shallow cut, which dripped with black blood. She looked closer, and saw the blue veins turning black, as did the rest of the surrounding veins, standing out against her pale skin under her forearm.

"Treacherous creature!" Loki roared, "Guards!" Men came running around the corner, "Seize her, and take her with us. We're going to the healers." He took Jane's hand in his, about to start walking to the healing room.

"Loki." Jane murmured, watching the black spread quickly up her arm to her shoulder. She looked up at him, before she collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jane" Loki cried, catching her in his arms. She lay limp for a moment, seeming incredibly weak.

He sighed with relief when she opened her eyes, "I'm okay. I just felt a little dizzy that's all."

Loki looked at her, and helped her to stand. They walked in the direction of the healers, tuning out the sound of Sevilia's sobs. "I never meant for it to be this way." She kept saying, "I'm so sorry."

Jane slumped to the side, and Loki held her upright, until she sighed softly, collapsing into his arms, "Loki." She breathed. Her sleeve slipped a little, revealing black veins crawling up her arm.

He pulled at her sleeve, baring her shoulder, watching in horror as the black poison spread through her body. Looking at the wound, he saw her skin graying around the source of the poison. He glared at Sevilia, "If she dies, I will kill you myself. Slowly...in every way you have ever feared."

Sevilia whimpered, cringing against the guards. She seemed to shrink in on herself, trying to make herself smaller. He picked up Jane, carrying her to the healers, laying her on the table."What's happened?" The healer asked, turning on the soul forge.

"I think she's been poisoned." Loki replied, giving a dark and terrible look to Sevilia again, who withered under his gaze, whimpering and crying softly. The healers milled about, focusing on Jane, tracing her energy pathways, trying to figure out what poison was used.

"I've never seen a poison like this." The healer murmured, her hands hovering over Jane, trying desperately to figure out the poison's behavior.

"What is it?" Loki asked looking up from Jane to the healer.

The healer moved her hands quickly, trying to block the path of the poison and push it back to the wound, "I don't know. I've never encountered a poison like this before. It keeps dodging everything I throw at it, keeps sliding past me. It is very alien, and very powerful. Whatever it is, it is definitely not something from the nine realms." She looked at Loki, "I just don't know. I'll do what I can though, my king."

Loki helplessly watched his wife lying eerily still, and then up at the energy form of Jane above lay inert, as the black poison spread to her heart like a snake swimming in her veins, clogging them. Her heart shuddered as the poison filled it, and Jane's face changed to a pained expression as she fought the poison, fighting a losing battle for her life. Her skin turned white and then grey as her face became contorted with agony.

The healer's movements became more and more frantic, more desperate, but the poison just patiently worked its way through Jane. Her skin turned darker grey, her blood thickening, slowing her heart. Her grip on his hand loosened as the black veins stood out against her skin. Her face slackened as her heart began to give out; she was losing the strength to fight.

"No Jane. You can't leave. You can't leave me." Loki murmured.

Jane turned her head and opened her eyes, "I don't want to leave you." She rasped looking up at her husband with sorrow in her eyes.

Tears welled up in his own, as he thought about Jane staying by his side when he had been wounded. He remembered her tears. He remembered how she wept over his body on the healer's table. Not once did Jane let go of his hand. She stayed by his side. And now he was in her position. He was just as helpless as she was. And now he was forced to watch her die.

Now it was his turn to watch, to cry, to hold her hand until she passed into the afterlife. He cursed Thanos, vowing that he would someday kill him. His free hand was clenched, struggling not to reach for his dagger and throw it into Sevilia's heart; to hear it the satisfying thump as it buried itself up to its hilt in her chest. He wanted to scream, to shout, to break something, anything, to throw something against the wall just to hear something break the dreadful silence amid Jane's strained and painful breaths.

"Hold on Jane." He whispered, gripping her hand, kissing her cold forehead, "I love you."

"I...love you...too." She said softly, her eyes closed.

Loki looked up at the healers helplessly, but they simply returned the look. "Please." He said, "There must be something you can do."

The healers all shook their heads, tearing up, at a loss for words. They had hoped this day would never come again. They had almost lost their king, and now their young queen was going to die in his place. Miracles always came with a high price.

"My king." Sevilia murmured softly, trying to step forward. The guards gripped her arms firmly, preventing her from moving any further away from them.

"GET OUT!" Loki screamed, standing up so suddenly, the chair clattered to the floor. He turned on her sharply, "GET OUT!". Sevilia squeaked and stepped back, "Take her to the dungeons!" The guards hesitated, noting poor little Sevilia shaking and sobbing again. "NOW!" He roared, "GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The guards steered Sevilia out, closing the doors behind them. Loki grabbed his chair from the ground after they left, sitting heavily in it with a groan. He felt Jane's fingers gently rub the back of his hand, but she didn't open her eyes, or otherwise move.

"Jane." Loki said softly, "Jane." He petted her forehead, just the way she had when he was recovering. Her eyelids fluttered. The number of healers working on Jane slowly dwindled, until it was just the one healer working on her. She bit her lip, striving to press back the poison, to reverse what it had done.

"Will a transfer of energy help her?" Loki asked hopefully.

The healer shook her head, "It would only prolong her suffering." She worked late into the night, tirelessly, but futilely, and both she and Loki knew it. Still she persisted, but the poison spread as a black sickness within her, killing her slowly and decisively. Loki stayed by his wife's side the entire time, rejecting food and drink and company. All he wanted was to be with Jane when it was her time to go. To be there for her until the end.

"My King, take a drink and food. It will do you no good to waste away." A young healer said, setting a pitcher of water and a plate with bread and meat and cheese on it beside him.

"I'm not hungry." Loki said, not looking at the healer or the food. "I will eat later. I have to look after our children... after she... after she goes." Still looking at Jane.

"I will let you be with her." The healer said and bowed her head, "My King."

"Is there truly nothing you can do for her?" Loki said, his eyes pleading for hope, for a single ray of chance that Jane would be okay.

The healer put her hands down, falling into a chair. "I've done all I can." She murmured, "I'm so sorry." Then she got up and walked away solemnly, sorrowfully.

The air in the room grew cold, and still Jane clung to life so firmly; it made him proud and pained.

He was proud because she was so strong, so good. She was so steady, the pillar he leaned on when he didn't think he could stand. She was always there. She knew what he had done, she knew his past, and still she loved him with all her heart. She married him, and had his children. She was everything to him.

Loki was pained too, because it prolonged her suffering. She was struggling, fighting for each breath. She was shuddering, growing colder and weaker by the minute. He wished he had more time with her, but he was also grateful for the time he had with his beautiful wife. He was grateful for everything she had brought into his life. Jane had helped him find redemption. The people of Asgard would never have accepted him back if it weren't for Jane, bringing out his true colours. She had saved him.

Loki stroked Jane's hair tenderly, kissing her brow. There was a kind of quietness was unbearable in that large room, even as the soul forge continued humming, and Jane struggled for breath.

A soft noise disturbed the silence...


	21. Chapter 21

At first, Loki thought it was the children. He turned, ready to scold Thor and Sif, not wanting the children to see their mother in her dying state.

"I can help." Came a small meek voice in the shadows. It was Sivilia.

"YOU!" Loki snarled, "How did you escape the guards?! Why did you come here? Come to see your handiwork?! Well look!" he gestured at Jane, barely breathing as she lay on the table. "She's DYING!" he turned to his wife, taking in her graying skin, with her blood veins standing out as networks of black lines in her skin, her chest rattling as she fought for each breath. He collapsed into the chair beside her, holding onto her hand, listening to the Jane's breath as it rattled, coming wet and weak, like she was choking for each breath.

Sevilia took another step forward, "I can help." She repeated.

"How? Will you kill her quickly, so she doesn't suffer anymore?!" he roared. "She took you in, she fed you, gave you a room, gave you money so you could live independently. And you betrayed her trust. You betrayed your King, your Queen, and your country! There is NOTHING I would want from you! There is NOTHING you can do to help!" he looked like an animal, just moments away from striking, like he was trying so hard to control himself.

"I can save her life. I can reverse the damage done." Sevilia replied, seeming to cave in on herself in guilt.

"**How**?" Loki demanded, his face beginning to redden.

Sevilia gulped, "It's similar to a transfer of energy...except I would be giving my life force to her. I would give her the lifetime of an Asgardian. And I would die in her place."

Loki's face returned to normal colour, as he turned to the healer, "Can it be done?" he asked.

The healer replied, "If it is a procedure similar to a transfer of energy, then it can be done." Nodding her head in affirmation, "And it could be Jane's only chance of survival."

"Then do it." Loki said, gesturing to the table.

Sevilia moved toward Jane, keeping a wary eye on Loki. She got up onto the table, laid herself beside Jane and took the queen's hand in hers. Taking one more breath, she closed her eyes as her aura pulsed steadily around her, glowing blue.

Loki watched Jane's faint aura weakly pulse at a tarnished dull bronze. Slowly, Sevilia's aura drained, channeling its way toward her hand linked with Jane's. The light from the mixing auras grew brighter, slowly but surely. The healer stood up, monitoring what was going on with the soul forge. The poison was being drawn out of Jane, and taken into Sevilia's body.

She was giving her Asgardian Immortality to Jane, and dying in her place.

Jane's aura began to brighten, the tarnished grayed tone leaving her body and seeping into Sevilia's. Her skin returned to its colour, as did her veins (which Loki watched as the black poison left them). Jane's chest began to rise and fall more evenly.

Sevilia on the other hand, deteriorated quickly. Her hand turned grey, and black poison ran swiftly through her veins, and soon her breath rattled in her chest, wet and weak like Jane's was.

Loki watched this all, just as the healer did. An expression was on her face, crossed between joy and sorrow. Joy for her Queen's recovery, and sorrow at the betrayal and sacrifice on Sevilia's part.

Jane's aura grew ever brighter, as Sevilia's grew dimmer. And then Sevilia's eyes closed as Jane's opened."Loki?" Jane breathed.

"Oh thank the gods. Jane!" Loki said, taking Jane's hand in his and kissing it. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead, "Oh Jane." He murmured.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to sit up. Loki put his arm behind her, helping her sit up.

"You were dying. You were poisoned, by Thanos." he replied, cradling his wife in his arms and kissing her forehead, "I thought I lost you."

"I love you." Jane sighed, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you too." Loki said gently, brushing her hair out of her face, wrapping his arms around her.

He felt her breath against his coat, and looked at Sevilia's body. Jane slowly turned her head to look too. "She saved me."

"She let Thanos in. He almost killed you." Loki said. "I will never forgive her for what she had done." Loki said, looking at the spot where Sevilia had just been, "But I will always be grateful that she gave you Asgardian Immortality."

Jane sat up a little straighter, confused, "Asgardian Immortality?"

Loki looked down at her, "You now have the lifetime of an Asgardian. You will live as long as I."

"Really?" Jane asked.

"I am in earnest." Loki said, kissing her softly. Jane wrapped her arms around him, "Now we will always be together." She could hear the change in his breathing as he struggled to contain his tears, but he could not. She felt warm, wet tears soak into her hair as Loki cried, holding her close to his chest. "I love you so much." He murmured.

"I love you too." Jane replied softly as she squeezed him for a moment, "Always and forever."

The healer wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, smiling. Quietly she summoned the other healers who fetched a stretcher, gently placing Sevilia's body upon it and carrying her away to a funeral boat where her body would be burned later that day. "Would you like to go back to our room now love?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Jane murmured. He picked her up, setting her feet down on the floor, supporting her as she gained her bearings. He wrapped her shawl about her shoulders, guiding her first to Thor's room, where he and Sif were babysitting the twins.

Slowly, they made their way to his room. "You're no match for the mighty Thor!" They heard, amid giggles.

Entering the room, they saw Sif bottle feeding Isabelle, and Thor on his knees, playing with William's hands and feet. "Hello brother." Loki said. Thor looked up startled.

"Oh! I was just, playing with William." Thor mumbled.

"We could see that." Jane laughed.

"How are you, Queen Jane?" Sif asked, bringing Isabelle to her.

"I am well, Lady Sif. And you can call me Jane." She smiled, taking Isabelle into her arms, leaning against Loki for support.

"Jane are you alright?" Thor asked, seeing her pale face and tired expression.

Loki answered for her, "We had a traitor in our midst. The woman that Jane took in betrayed us. Thanos got in, and poisoned Jane."

"WHAT?!" Thor roared, scooping up William in his arms and calling Mjolnir to his hand.

Loki held his hands up, "Peace. Thanos is gone."

"Lady Jane are you alright?" Sif asked, touching her arm.

Jane smiled, "I am well. The girl who betrayed us atoned for her sins by giving up her life for me. And now I will live as long as you."

Sif kissed her cheeks, "Oh this is wonderful."

"And we have some more wonderful news." Thor said. Loki and Jane looked at him curiously, "Sif and I are...well I asked her to marry me."

"And I said yes." Sif said, putting her arm through his.

"Oh congratulations!" Jane said, giving Sif a small hug.

"Don't get her pregnant too quickly, God of Fertility." Loki mumbled.

Thor squinted at him, "Oh I'm sorry, mother of Sleipnir."

"_**I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT!" **_Loki shouted, red in the face.

Isabelle began to cry, and William whimpered. "Oh now look what you've done." Jane said, "Loki hold William." Loki abashedly took Will into his arms and soothed him gently."Now, what's this  
>'Mother of Sleipnir'?"<p>

Thor smirked, "Loki-"

"I got into some trouble with Frigga and Odin..." Loki interrupted, "Something about Mum being a bargaining chip in a deal my father made that I had some influence in..."

"Concerning a certain _stallion._" Thor put in.

"Anyway suffice to say, I was getting into quite a bit of trouble in my youth and accidentally had a fling with the stallion..." Loki's voice dropped in volume at the end.

Jane gawked at Loki for a moment, then closed her eyes. She accepted that she would never really have a normal life, being married to the God of Mischief, even if he was the mother of his mount.

The Queen sighed and kissed her husband's cheek before turning to Thor and Sif, "Congratulations to you both."

All was well, and in the short months that followed, the kingdom prepared for yet another wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

The day had come. Loki stood beside Thor at the end of the walkway, waiting for Jane and Sif to walk to them. "How do I look?" Thor asked his brother.

Loki leaned toward him, "Like a proud groom." He said comfortingly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Were you this nervous?" Thor said after a few minutes.

Loki smirked and held back a laugh, "I was indeed." He replied, "But I also felt like the happiest man in all the Nine Realms."

Meanwhile, waiting just outside the doors was Jane And Sif. Sif was dressed in white and silver armor, with a white cape trimmed in white bear fur, her hair put up elegantly, beneath a small silver filigree circlet with a ruby in the center.

Jane wore a gold gown with green embroidery along the neckline and bottom edge of the gown, with her hair pinned up beneath her crown, decorated with emeralds. "Nervous?" Jane asked.

Sif let out the breath she had been holding, "A little." She confessed. "I am a warrior though, accustomed to fear."

"I'm happy for you." Jane said gently.

Sif turned her head and looked at her like a friend, "I'm mostly glad that he isn't like the other suitors, who wanted a wife to stay home and raise children. I am glad he wants me to fight by his side on the battlefield."

"I'm sure your children will be great warriors." Jane replied.

Sif laughed, "Me too."

A fanfare played loudly. "Ready?" Jane asked. Sif stood straighter and nodded. The doors opened.

Thor stood tall, puffing out his chest as he watched Sif come down the isle with Jane. She was serene and calm, as she walked down the isle with Jane.

They passed the citizens of Asgard slowly, until they approached the front, passing the nursemaid with William and Isabelle. The twins watched them with wide eyes, as Jane reassured them with her own.

Jane stopped beside Loki, letting Sif continue forward to Thor. Together they stood before the Spiritual Leader, looking at each other with immeasurable joy in their eyes.

The Spiritual Leader stood before the gathered Asgardians again, raised his arms up, commanding their attention. "We are gathered again, to bear witness to a joining of the greatest female warrior in all the Nine Realms, and the greatest warrior, Prince Thor Odinson!" The crowd shouted with enthusiasm.

The Leader faced them, "Join your free hands together." Sif and Thor did, "Now they form a circle. Together they are complete, together they are one! May you support each other in hard times, and praise one another in the good." He pulled a long white ribbon from his sleeve and held it up for all to see, "White, for the purity of your love." He wrapped it several times around their wrists where their skin touched, "Wrapped around your wrists, to show the strength of your bond, and your conviction."

He looked up at Sif, pausing midway through wrapping, "Do you, Lady SIf of Asgard and Warrioress, solemnly swear to love and honor your husband, through good times and bad, to be honest with him, and bring into this world his children while you are able?"

"I swear!" Sif said loudly.

Now the man turned to Thor. "Do you, Prince Thor of Asgard, Warrior, solemnly swear to love and honor your wife, through good times and bad, to be honest with her, and share all that you have with her?"

"I swear!" Thor bellowed.

The Spiritual Leader tied the knot in the ribbon, binding Thor and Sif together, raising his arms once more, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The beaming couple turned to face the citizens of Asgard, and held their joined hands aloft, bombarded by the cheers that burst from a thousand throats. Sif's smile was as wide as Thor's, and Jane and Loki couldn't help but feel nostalgic and happy for the couple at the same time.

In no time at all, they found themselves at the banquet table, feasting upon wild boar, golden browned pheasants, beef, and all sorts of side dishes. Ale and wine were liberally poured, and Volstagg as usual was shouting and slobbering drunk, retelling old stories as if they were new.

A guard came up behind Loki and Jane, "My king, she is ready." Loki nodded, excusing himself and Jane from the table, walking with the guard to the docks. There, Sevilia's boat was there and ready to be launched. With a gentle push, the boat went smoothly along the surface of the water.

They waited until she was farther out on the lake before letting a flaming arrow be fired. The boat burst into flames, and sailed over the edge of the water falls, just as Sevilia's spirit went upward into the heavens. "I am glad that she gave up her immortality to save me." Jane.

"I am too." Loki said, "But I will never forgive her for putting you into the position that nearly killed you in the first place." He wrapped his arms around her,

"We should go back to the healer. Will and Belle are probably missing their mum and dad." Jane sighed.

Loki winked at her, "I think we have some time before we need to bring the children back to our room." He squeezed her sides playfully, "Come away my love. Come away with me." He breathed softly by her ear, nibbling on the edge for a moment. Jane moaned softly, turning around to kiss him on the mouth.

He picked her up in his arms, spiriting her away to his bedchamber. They went into their room, closing and locking the door behind them, unable to part from each other's lips for very long as they fumbled with each other's clothing. Loki picked Jane up, practically throwing her into the bed. She giggled as he closed the curtains, before hopping into the bed with her. "Jane." He breathed softly, pressing his forehead against hers.

Loki kissed her tenderly, working toward her neck, nipping the soft skin before moving down, encouraged by Jane's soft moans. He let his hands run down her body, feeling the rapid rise and fall of her chest. He worked his way back up to her mouth, before inserting himself in her. Jane moaned as he pressed deeper and deeper into her. Slowly thrusting in and out, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He went slowly, making her moan with each thrust. He kissed her neck, making every tantalizing touch, a thousand times more acute. Her entire body vibrated like a struck bell, as Loki went faster, her name on his lips. He kissed her mouth tenderly, his hand in her hair.

Jane wrapped one arm around his neck, and the other around his back, pulling him against her body. Bare skin against bare skin increased their pleasure and love, their breath coming heavy, barely managing to say each other's names, so deep in the throes of their lovemaking were they.

The pair turned over, so Jane was on top. She kissed Loki's neck, taking the soft skin in her teeth briefly, before kissing the bites and letting the tip of her tongue brush softly against them. Loki's arms went around her, locking her close to him, continuing to thrust into her. She brought her feet up, so that his balls brushed against them with each thrust, sending him reeling with pleasure as he sent her out of this world with pleasure.

He leaned forward, pressing Jane up, taking the nipple of a breast in his lips, moving to the next one. Jane tossed her head back with a moan, her hands coursing through his long thick hair.

Loki flipped them over, so Jane was on her back again, kissing her neck softly.

"Oh Jane." Loki breathed, his head over her shoulder, his warm breath brushing across her skin.

"Loki." Jane panted, "Oh gods, Loki." Her legs tightened around his waist as he went fast, her fingers beginning to claw at his back, leaving red scores across his skin. She gasped, her body pressed close to his, moving as one. They were joined so intimately, so closely, every feeling, every sensation was multiplied exponentially as she felt her heart pound against her chest, beating in time with her husband's.

Loki gasped when he felt her body squeeze his ever so slightly, felt her insides tighten around him, drawing him in deeper and deeper. Jane's moans echoed in his ears as he thrust faster and faster into her. Finally, he came deep in her, his body shuddering, he gasped for air as his chest heaved. Jane let out a long moan as he did, panting as she kissed his neck, sending him further over the edge. He kissed her as their bodies resonated together, hearts beating as one.

Finally, he pulled out, groaning. Jane leaned forward, capturing her husband's lips with hers, leading him back down to the bed, so they lay in each other's arms as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally, they managed to slide out of bed, pull their clothes on, and go to the nurse for their children. "How were they?" Jane asked, taking Isabelle into her arms.

"The prince and princess were marvelous." The nurse said, "They fed and fell asleep right after that and were so beautiful to watch."

"I'm glad." Jane said, watching Loki pick his son up.

Loki put an arm around Jane, "Thank you." He said to the nurse, escorting his wife back to their room.

He kissed her cheek, "They're so beautiful." He murmured, setting William into his crib after Jane put their daughter in.

Jane sighed, looking at the sunset, "We still have a few hours and the children are sound asleep."

She squealed as Loki grabbed her around her hips, kissing her neck, "What do you say we have a round two?"

She turned around and kissed his mouth, "I say yes." Loki grinned, grabbing her and rolling into bed with her, sliding her dress over her head. Jane pulled his vest off, quickly followed by his tunic. Loki pinned her to the bed with his lips and hands, shedding his pants. Jane pressed upward, keeping her lips locked with his. He unpinned her bra from behind her, and helped her take her panties off, running his hands along her slim figure, feeling her smooth skin, warm beneath his fingertips. He kissed her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her, moving toward her neck again, his adept hands making her writhe beneath him, a silent beg for release.

Loki pulled the silk covers over them, slowly pressing his tip against her jewel. Jane attacked his neck with her lips, her hips bucking upward. He slid into her, moaning with her. Drawing his hips back, he thrust back into her, very deep and very fast. Jane gasped as he hit her wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, tightening for a moment. He rocked his hips into hers, driving her closer to the edge. She ran her fingers through his hair as her moans grew in volume and pitch. Her insides contracted around his cock, "Loki." She gasped as she came.

Loki thrust faster, panting "Jane." He groaned, cumming deep in her. He groaned again, pulling out, falling to his side with his wife. He kissed her hand, smiling as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, with that soft smile on her lips.

He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly, "I'll get your pajamas." He slowly rocked out of bed, slowly, sluggishly picking up her cami, underwear, his underwear and sleeping trousers. Jane grunted as she tried to sit up, sliding her underwear on, and her cami. Loki rolled into bed beside her, his fingers interlacing with hers, and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Five years passed. Isabelle and William were 6 years old. Thor and Sif had finally settled down for a while from fighting, now expecting a child of their own, and were getting ready to travel to Thor's private palace on a distant moon, much like Loki's.

William chased his sister Isabelle around the gardens. His garb mimicked Loki, his father's, except his was blue. His pitch black hair was cut short at his neck, and his green eyes reflected the same mischief that lurked in his father's. He grinned, ducking into some foliage.

Isabelle was in a sun dress of red and gold. Her golden brown hair was long and silky, her bangs pulled back into a small bun, while the rest of her hair ran down in the back, flowing in the breeze. Her bright green eyes were alight with the thrill of the games. She turned her head, to see her brother not behind her. She stopped, walking back, her ears tuned for the slightest sound. William jumped out behind her, making her scream and run straight into her brother as his hologram disappeared. "Willie!" she shouted, "No fair!"

"I'm back!" Their father called out, entering the gardens.

"Daddy!" The twins shouted. Isabelle disappeared, reappearing as she emerged from her real hiding place in the bushes. She was the first to jump into Loki's arms as he wrapped her up in a hug. William was close, and ran straight toward Loki, who extended an arm out, getting both his children in a big hug. They knocked him on his back in a tangle of arms and squeals.

Jane smiled from her place at the balcony. Loki had greeted her first, coming home from Vanaheim, on a trade conference with other leaders in the Nine Realms. He had been away for an uneventful three weeks. She and the children had missed him fiercely. It was good to see him playing with Will and Belle, and happy.

The children cried out, "Bilgesnipe ride! Bilgesnipe ride!" Loki laughed and knelt down. The twins shared their father's back, wrapping their legs around his back, and their arms around his shoulders.

He groaned under their combined weight, and slowly stood, "Did you two grow while I was away?" he bounced them lightly, eliciting a chorus of giggles. He trumpeted loudly, prancing and stomping around, jostling his children about. They laughed as he imitated a wild Bilgesnipe, growling and pawing the ground, he butted his head near the trees, as if he were sharpening his horns on them. He stomped fiercely, using his magic as he tossed his head and let out a wild bellow just like a Bilgesnipe.

"YAY!" They screamed. Finally Loki fell to one knee. Will and Belle both bailed off his back as he fell onto his back, panting. The twins rested their head on his chest, "Welcome home daddy." Isabelle said.

"It's good to have you back." William added, hugging his father.

Loki wrapped his arms around his children, "It's good to be back." He sighed with closed eyes.

Jane watched all of this from the balcony in their room above, smiling at the scene she beheld. It was just like her dream, so many years ago. She loved seeing the fatherly pride in her husband's eyes, seeing the joy in their children's faces as they looked up at their father.

"Let's go see your mother." Loki said, letting his children drop to the ground on steady feet. They each took a hand, and walked with him to his chambers where Jane greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you my love?" Jane asked.

Loki wrapped his arms around his wife after setting the children down on the ground. "I am well, now that I am home. Gods woman, I love you so much."

"I love you too my love." Jane replied softly. Loki kissed her gently.

William and Isabelle scrunched up their faces, "EW! Mommy and daddy are _kissing!_" And then they ran outside to play in the gardens again, picking up their chasing game.

"Well now that we're alone..." Loki said lustily against Jane's neck. She moaned in anticipation as Loki closed their chamber door, locked it, and closed the balcony doors, as well as the drapes. Slowly, softly, he pulled Jane's tunic over her head, kissing her so tenderly she thought she would melt in his arms.

Loki unclasped her bra, his fingers trailing softly along her skin. He kissed her neck, running his hands down her body. Jane reached toward his coat, unclasping it and letting it drop to the floor. In turn, he slid her skirt down over her hips, until it fell to the floor softly. Jane pulled Loki's tunic over his head, pressing her lips to his neck gently, making him moan. Slowly...her fingers crept down his body to his pants, and unlaced them, letting them drop to the ground. They stepped away from their clothes, shedding their underclothes quickly.

Loki moved his wife to their bed, supporting her with one hand on her back between her shoulders, letting her lean back as she brought a leg up to his hip. Loki ran his free hand along the smooth skin, kissing her in all the right places as he lifted her into the bed. Jane rolled her husband onto his back, as he brought a hand up to her silky hair. She moaned softly as he kissed her.

Loki rolled his hips against hers as she buried her fingers in his hair. He moved one hand to her hips, sliding her over his cock. Jane gasped as Loki groaned, her tight body expanding to fit him. He lifted her and pulled her even closer to him, eliciting a sharp moan from Jane. "Jane." He moaned against her mouth, letting her ride him.

Jane gasped as he sat upright, her legs encircling his waist, keeping their bodies connected. Loki's hands supported her as she ran her fingers along his skin, running one hand through his thick hair. Slowly, he turned them until Jane lay on her back, moaning beneath him as he rolled his hips against her. Jane snaked her arms around her husband's neck and torso, pulling him closer as he moved faster and faster. Her nails began to dig into his skin, drawing across his shoulders. She kissed his shoulder and neck, driven to greater and greater heights of pleasure as Loki curved his back, letting his lips brush her round breasts. Jane's eyes opened, a gasp leaving her lips sharply. "Loki." She breathed, trying very hard not to scream.

He thrust into her harder and deeper, his cock hitting her walls. Jane could hardly contain her voice as she rode on waves of pleasure, cumming again and again. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as Loki laid over her, burying his nose in her hair, "Oh Jane I'm going to cum." He groaned.

Jane gasped as her body contracted around Loki's cock just as he shuddered, filling her with his seed. "Loki!" Jane moaned, pulling him tight against her, her nails dragging along his skin. She panted for breath, shaking as Loki pulled out slowly. He laid beside her, eyes closed, panting as well. "I love you." She breathed softly, kissing his chest as she rested her head on him.

Loki kissed her head, "I love you too." He murmured.

They laid together in their bed for some time, before rolling off the bed and pulling their clothes back on. The pair held hands, walking to the gardens to watch their children.

A soldier intercepted them on their way to the garden, "My king, I am sorry to interrupt, but it is urgent that I speak with you. It concerns the defense of the kingdom."

Jane smiled, "I'll be with the children in the gardens." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll meet you there." Loki said, kissing her cheek in turn.

Loki turned to the soldier, "What is the matter?"

"My liege, there was a hole in our defenses found, and we fear that an enemy may enter through it. Heimdall spoke of a magic hole, but he did not see any intruders."

"Where was this hole?" Loki asked.

"Heimdall saw it in the gardens." The soldier replied.

Loki's eyes widened briefly, "Search the grounds for enemies, and find a way to improve our defenses with Heimdall. Send soldiers to the gardens, to protect the queen and the children. You are dismissed."

"My king," The soldier said, bowing.

Loki turned and left for the gardens, a terrible feeling creeping over him as he prowled the grounds. "Jane?" Loki said looking around. She and the children were nowhere to be found, "You." He said to a passing guard on the far edge of the garden, "Have you seen Queen Jane and the young princess and prince?"

"Last I saw sire, they were still in the gardens." The man replied, perplexed by Loki's expression of worry. "They seemed fine. The Queen was laughing and the children were playing by the flowers."

"Thank you." Loki said, dashing back to the gardens. He looked around as he walked, "Jane?" he called out, "Jane? Jane! Belle? Will!" He shouted, "Isabelle? William?!" His footsteps grew quicker, his eyes waiting for movement, ears tuned for footsteps and familiar voices. There was no sound but the wind in the trees that shaded the path he was on. Something beneath his foot crackled. He looked down. Ice.

Looking up and around, he saw bits of frost spattered on the trees, and blue blood on the path. The tracks on the ground spoke of a fight, like a story written for him to find. The small footprints were close together, so the twins had stayed close. An arc of larger footprints were Jane's. She had kept the children behind her, wielding her dagger fiercely, like a mother bear protecting her cubs. She had slashed a Jotun Frost Giant judging by the footprints and the blood, he had stumbled back as two more went forward. Ice had been thrown, but it didn't appear that his wife or children had fallen.

He looked along the path, seeing the gravel thrown back. They had used a strange portal to get away with Jane, Isabelle, and William. Loki would have screamed in sorrow and rage, but he was calm like a hunter. He intended to bring back his family, and slay any man or creature who stood in his way.

Jane wrapped her shawl around the children, hugging them close to her chest with her arms around them both. They shivered, with closed eyes, "It'll be alright." Jane murmured. "Daddy will come. Daddy will find us and bring us home." She looked up from the corner where they sat, through the bars of their prison at the lone frost giant who guarded them. He turned, locking eyes with her. He grunted before looking away. Outside the small window, she could see a snowstorm raging outside. She shivered inadvertently, wrapping herself around her children. 'Please come.' Jane thought to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki moved swiftly to his bedchambers ordering a guard to ready his horse quickly, alert Heimdall that he would be needed, and to send Thor and Sif to his chambers. In his and Jane's closet, he opened the back door of it, hidden behind clothes. Within it was armor. He took off his long coat, strapping bracers onto his arms over his black tunic, and fastening on a breastplate. He put his coat back on, donned his helm, and took up his spear, Gungnir.

A knock summoned him to the door. Thor and Sif greeted him, "My king, what is wrong?" Sif said noting the distressed look on Loki's face.

"Jane and the children are gone." Loki said, "The Frost Giants have taken them. I am going to go to Jotunheim."

"Then we're going with you." Thor said firmly, thumping his fist against his chest.

"Brother I would not ask that of you, what with your expedition coming up." Loki said.

"It can wait." Sif snapped, "The Queen, Princess and Prince take priority. We'll not be gone too long. And Heimdall can watch over the kingdom."

"Thank you." He said. "Now let's go." Loki stalked down the hall, running all the way to the stables. Sleipnir was already saddled. Thor and Sif's mounts were also saddled and ready. Loki leapt up into the saddle, rearing Sleipnir and turning him out of the stable, riding as fast as he could go.

Heimdall had watched all that had transpired, and had the Bifrost open and ready, sucking Loki and his mount out, and down onto Jotunheim. "LAUFEY!" he roared holding Gungnir aloft. He blazed forward, Thor and Sif left behind in a wake of snowflakes. "COME OUT! FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME DAMN YOU!" He screamed like a madman. But in truth, he was indeed mad. His wife and children had been kidnapped, and he was not going to let them die at the hands of the enemy. He would slay all that crossed his path; his vengeance would be both swift and savage. He would not be satisfied until his wife and children were safe by the hearth in his chamber.

He rode into the heart of Jotunheim, brandishing Gungnir. "I am Loki! King of Asgard and the Nine Realms, and I demand you show yourself Laufey of Jotunheim!" Sleipnir trotted in circles before halting in the middle of the courtyard, pawing the ice and snorting great clouds of steam.

"Little Prince you return." A deep voice said, "My son." Laufey himself appeared from the shadows.

"I am no son of yours!" Loki roared, "Where are my wife and children?!"

Laufey laughed, "They are safe. For now." He settled into his ice throne with an ease that was tormenting to Loki.

He gritted his teeth, "My patience wears thin." He snarled, pointing Gungnir at the king, "I demand that you return to me, my wife and children."

"You are in my realm. I have the authority here." Laufey smirked.

"I am King of all Nine Realms. You are beneath me. And I order you to release Queen Jane, Princess Isabelle, and Prince William. If you do not, this will mean war and I will personally wring the life out of your body, after my wife and children are safe in Asgard." Loki threatened.

"You wish to see them?" Laufey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Loki said firmly, his lip curled into a snarl.

"Then take a good look." He replied, raising a hand. An icy stone door fell away, to reveal Jane huddled with their children against the cold.

"Jane!" Loki cried, jumping off Sleipnir and dashing to the bars of the prison.

She looked up, eyes half lidded over. Ice crystals had formed on her eyelashes and hair. The cold had turned her skin pale, and her lips blue, "L-l-l-l-ok-k-i." She murmured, shaking as she clutched their children closer. Loki's heart was breaking as he looked at his children clinging to their mother, eyes closed, faces buried in fabrics as they tried to stay warm.

"Let them go." Loki said turning around.

Laufey stood just behind him, "You will watch them die. And then you'll get what was coming all those years ago. War." He murmured.

Loki seemed on the verge of collapsing. He steadied himself with Gungnir, and suddenly stabbed at Laufey, wounding him in the shoulder.

"Let's end this. Right here, right now!" Loki shouted.

Laufey gave him a mock bow, "Then let us begin." An ice knife appeared in his hand, and he slashed at Loki.

He bent backwards, at the waist, feeling the ice knife grate along his breastplate. His mind's eye still saw the image of his wife and children behind him, huddled against the cold, and he felt a new rush of rage run wild through his veins. He twisted sharply, lashing out with his staff again. "Loki." He heard Jane moan behind him. He snarled and jabbed again, driving Laufey backward.

"I thought I killed you, that day in Asgard But something always told me you were alive." Loki growled.

"I would not rest until I had destroyed the one who tried to destroy Jotunheim." Laufey replied coldly.

"L-lok-ki" Jane stammered, "It's a t-trap." She shivered fiercely, her lips a startling shade of purple. She looked at him worried, as she rubbed her children's shoulders.

Loki looked behind him, seeing several frost giants converging upon him. He could not decimate them with Gungnir's light bolts without harming Jane and his children. He felt the hand of a frost giant upon his shoulder, and instinctively he flipped his staff, stabbing it behind him. The giant grunted and drew back off the blade. Loki then turned as he pulled a dagger from his boot, ready to throw it. Eight frost giants gathered around him. Several had their traditional large ice daggers, two had large clubs of hardened ice and one had a spear. One with a club advanced, swinging mightily to crush Loki's head. He ducked, slashing the arm above him. The giant howled and tried to backhand him. He ducked again, the hand just barely missing him. He spun and threw his dagger into the giant's chest, exhaling as the frost giant fell to the snow with a grunt. Laufey had returned to his throne, watching the scene unfold before him.

The remainder of the frost giants surged forward, nearly overwhelming Loki. His dagger and staff clanged against the ice, slashing and stabbing, ducking and parry. He roared furiously, letting Gungnir slash several frost giants in half.

Jane watched in a daze, as did the children, the cold's effect making their small bodies shut down. Loki looked feral, like a wild creature. He switched from one opponent to the other, and back again, ducking and slashing, his teeth bared fiercely. He snarled as he lunged upward with his spear, stabbing a frost giant in the throat. He turned around to block a club coming down overhead, falling to the ground with a cry. He swept the frost giant's feet out from beneath him, jumping up and preparing to end him.

His staff held aloft, driving downward as he split the giant's sternum and stabbed into his heart. Just as he pulled Gungnir free, a spear stabbed him from behind. "Loki!" Jane cried out. The weapon pierced his side, grating along his ribs as it slipped between them.

"DAD!" The children screamed.

Loki groaned, dropping his spear, collapsing to the ice. He heard his wife and children cry out to him as he fell. The ice spear left his side, and the laugh of the king Laufey echoed across Jotunheim.

Thor and Sif watched this unfold through the Bifrost, horror written across their faces. "You will need help." Heimdall said in his quiet manner.

"You're right." Thor growled, shifting anxiously.

"Thor we would need an army. Who can help us?" Sif asked.

Thor turned to her, "The Avengers."


	25. Chapter 25

Thor came down on Tony's landing pad, walking the short distance to the door, seeing Tony, Bruce, Steve, and a strange man with long black hair and a metal arm inside at the bar. Tony paled when he saw the expression on Thor's face and quickly put bottles under the counter and put up different bottles. "You did _not_ see me hide the good scotch." He muttered to the men. Tony turned to Thor, "Ah the prodigal son returns. Want a drink?" Tony asked hospitably enough, with a twinkle of humor in his eye.

"Not this time, Metal Man." Thor growled at Tony, "Can you send for Barton and Natasha? They are needed."

Steve looked up at Thor, "What's going on?" he asked as Tony pressed a button to alert the pair that their abilities were needed, before taking a seat beside Bruce at the bar.

"I need your help." Thor replied taking a bottle of scotch from the bar, he turned to the strange man, "Who are you?"

He shook his hair from his eyes, "I'm James Buchanan Barnes." He replied, reaching out with his metal arm to shake Thor's hand.

Thor took it, firmly shaking his hand before turning to the group of assembled Avengers, "It's about Loki."

"That guy really pisses me off." Bruce muttered. Steve, Barnes, and Tony looked at him and then each other, edging one chair away. "Oh come on you guys, I've got the Big Guy under control!"

"How is Reindeer Games anyway?" Tony asked, ignoring Bruce.

"He is well." Thor replied, "And he is married to Lady Jane."

"MARRIED?!" Tony burst.

"And the father their twin children." Thor said quietly.

Tony snickered, trying not to laugh. He wasn't trying very hard though, and was soon doubled over, laughing his ass off.

"Are we talking about The Loki, your brother Loki? The Loki who tried to take over Earth?" Steve asked, completely shocked.

"Who's Loki?" Barnes asked.

"It's a rather long story that I'll have to tell you about later." Steve said to his best friend, "I promise Bucky." Bucky smiled and took his partner's hand in his.

Bruce didn't say anything. He just sat there with a flabbergasted expression. Tony's laughter began to subside, as he gasped for air, grinning madly as he wiped a tear from his very red cheeks.

"Yes. My brother Loki. Married and the father of twins." Thor repeated. Tony started laughing again.

"Wow." Steve said, all astonishment, "Wow." Bucky looked confused, glancing at the other Avengers for a clue.

"When...when did all this happen?" Bruce asked.

"Loki married Jane six years ago; together they were crowned as king and queen, and then she became pregnant during their honeymoon." Thor specified before turning to Tony who was still giggling, "Are you quite finished yet?!" He snapped.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good." Tony said, gasping for air.

"Then let's go to Jotunheim." Thor said.

"Where are we going?" Clint said just coming onto the scene with his trusty bow in hand. Natasha was close behind him fastening her electric cuffs.

Bucky leaned toward Steve, "Where is Jotunheim?" he whispered close to his cheek.

Steve whispered back, "I don't know. I think we'll just have to find out together." And then kissed Bucky's cheek. Steve made a gagging noise, and was silenced quickly by Steve, Bucky, and Bruce glaring at him.

"To Jotunheim, to save my brother and Jane." Thor growled, tired of repeating himself, throwing a glare at Tony. "I'll explain when we get there, but suffice to say, Loki is an ally." He got up and walked to Tony's Iron Man launch pad with the Avengers in tow, Tony acquiring his armor as they walked. "He and Jane are married, with twin children. A race called the Frost Giants have taken them, and Loki cannot take on their army alone." He turned to the skies, "Heimdall!" Thor called, "Take us to Jotunheim!"

The Bifrost opened up, startling everyone as they soared through space at an impossible speed.

They landed on the icy realm of Jotunheim, soon joined by Sif. "Ready?" Thor asked her, grasping her forearm in his hand, as she did with his. She nodded, and the group took off at a steady pace toward the heart of Jotunheim.

Loki woke in a cell beside Jane's, his side still bleeding; he pressed a hand to the wound, "Jane?" he murmured.

She turned to him; her skin and clothes were covered with a thin layer of frost, and her lips were blue. "Loki." She breathed, pressing against the bars of her cage. Loki reached a hand out toward her, letting it rest against her cheek. He channeled his magic into his hand, making it warm.

Jane pressed her head into his hand, feeling warmth flood through her body and into the children. Slowly they stirred in her arms, "Daddy?" Isabelle said, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm here sweet Belle." Loki murmured, touching her hand.

"Dad." William murmured, opening his eyes. Loki grasped his children's hands in his, "Are we going to be okay Daddy?"

"Yes Will." Loki said, "Uncle Thor and Aunt Sif are coming. They'll help." He saw the frost giants looking at them closely, "We'll be alright."

He saw Laufey on the throne, holding Gungnir in his fist. Rage washed over Loki once more, and using his magic, he took away Gungnir, putting it on Sleipnir's saddle, mentally instructing the horse to run back to the Bifrost.

Laufey stood up in a rage, "WHERE IS IT?!" He bellowed at Loki.

"Away." Loki said bravely, standing up, letting go of his family.

"You will be punished, until you return the staff to me, my son." Laufey replied.

"I am no son of yours, nor am I a son of Odin!" Loki said, "I am Loki, King of Asgard, Son of None."

Laufey laughed, a deep rumble like boulders crashing, "It matters not." He beckoned Loki forward. Two frost giants entered his cell and dragged him out, forcing him to his knees before the king of Jotunheim.

Jane snarled as several frost giants converged upon her and the children, removing them from their cell as well. "We will execute your family one at a time, until you relinquish your staff and throne to me Loki, Son of None."

Thor watched a dark dot in the distance rapidly approach. It was Sleipnir. Quickly, he intercepted the great beast and reached out to him.

"Woah Sleipnir, woah, easy boy." Thor said grasping the horse's bridle, calming him.

"Thor, Gungnir is in the holster." Sif said.

"Loki is in trouble then." Thor growled, "As are Jane and the children."

He lifted his hammer, "FOR ASGARD!" He bellowed, taking Sleipnir's reins, lifting Sif into the saddle. Thor soared forward, with Sif close on Sleipnir.

In mere seconds they reached the ruins where he had once tried to start a war with the Jotuns.

Sif leaped off of Sleipnir with her sword in one hand and Gungnir in the other. She dove for the frost giants holding Loki, spearing one in the chest, and stabbing the other through the neck with her sword. She dropped into a roll, releasing Gungnir for Loki to take, removing her sword from the dead giant.

Thor tackled a giant that held Jane, and smashed his chest in. He turned with a growl, bashing the other Jotun away, "Go to your husband." He said to Jane. She grasped her children's hands and ran to Loki's side.

Tony in his Iron man suit soared overhead, blasting a frost giant away from Jane. He landed easily on the snow, and took a punch from a giant. Tony shot a little rocket into the giant's chest, and blew him to smithereens.

Loki pulled his staff free of the frost giant's body, running toward Jane, Isabelle, and William. He embraced his wife briefly, before he took the children into his arms, Jane following. He called for Sleipnir, placing them on his mount's broad back, turning to Jane. She wasn't behind him anymore. She screamed as a frost giant dragged her away. "Take the children to safety, but wait for Jane." Loki said to Sleipnir. The horse whickered in response, and galloped away from the battle. Loki turned to the frost giant, "Let her go!" He roared. The frost giant just laughed and tossed Jane to the side like she was a ragdoll. Loki screamed in rage and charged the giant.

Jane slid on the ice, clawing at the frozen land as she slid dangerously close to the edge of a ravine. Her feet went over the edge, but at the last moment, she managed to stop before going over. Her heart pounding like a rabbit's, she stood up slowly. The ice beneath her cracked ominously. Looking down, Jane's breath caught in her chest. She was on thin ice, transparent, giving full view of a black chasm beneath her... and it was shot through with cracks. If she moved at all, the ice would shatter and she would fall.

She looked up at her husband, who had just slain the frost giant that dragged her away. "Jane!" Loki cried out, dashing toward her. Another frost giant threw himself at Loki. With a furious shout, Loki swung Gungnir, slashing the giant across his chest. The creature collapsed, and Loki continued his sprint to his wife. He made it to the ice, fracturing and crackling underfoot, taking Jane's hand. He pulled her against his chest; he embraced her, kissing her forehead, and tossing her to solid ground; all in a fraction of a second.

Jane looked at him, astonished, "Loki!"

"Jane my love, go to the children, get to safety." Loki said with a sad look, "Give them a hug for me."

Jane shook her head sorrowfully, backing away. She drank in the sight of her husband once more before she turned and ran toward the other side of the battle to her children on Sleipnir. Loki used his magic to hide her from the frost giants, watching her reunite with William and Isabelle.

She stroked Sleipnir's nose, "Thank you." She said quietly, turning to gaze at her husband.

Loki teetered on the edge of the abyss on weak ice, clutching his wound, his side paining him grievously as he leaned to one side. His blood stained the cracking blue ice. "Loki!" Jane screamed. She was too far away to save him. He looked to her, sorrow painted across both of their faces. Jane covered her mouth with her hand, collapsing to her knees.

Thor looked from the frost giants to Jane. He had heard her cry, seeing her looking straight at Loki. "No!" he bellowed, swinging his great hammer across a frost giant's jaw, dashing him against an ice wall.

Loki looked at Jane, "I love you." He mouthed to her as he collapsed to one knee. The ice beneath him crackled and groaned, dropping into the blackness beneath him. Loki fell with the ice.

"NO! LOKI!" Jane screamed.


	26. Chapter 26

Thor flew to the edge of the ice, landing on his stomach. Mjolnir anchored him to sturdy ground, as he grasped Gungnir's pole, with Loki on the other end. This was a scene all too familiar for him, "Brother." Loki gasped.

Thor grunted, "Hold on Loki." He pulled the staff up, with Loki clinging to it with all his strength, though his wound taxed him greatly. Thor trembled as he saw his brother's grip falter for a moment. Loki cried out as he scraped along the ledge, aggravating his wound. He gasped, seeing a frost giant loom over Thor with his club raised.

Natasha leaped up onto the creature's back, jabbing two needles from her cuff into the frost giant's neck, electrocuting him. The giant dropped his club and staggered around, until an arrow pierced his heart.

With a final grunt, Thor lifted his brother up onto solid ground. Loki looked at him wide eyed in both pain and astonished gratitude. Thor wrapped his arms around his brother, embracing him. Loki put an arm around his brother. Their auras glowed, and soon Loki's wound was healed.

Jane sighed with relief, just as Sleipnir neighed suddenly. She turned, to see Sleipnir reared, and pawing at a frost giant brandishing a spear. A scream of rage tore from Jane's lips, as she pulled a dagger she had kept strapped to her thigh, and ran straight for the frost giant. The giant turned and pointed the spear at her. Jane slid just under the blade, and slashed the giant just behind his knee. The frost giant howled as he fell, swinging his spear in a circle. Jane took a hit across her middle and hit the ice with a thud. The frost giant then swung the spear in a great arc; Jane rolled to her side, dodging the blade.

She quickly gained her footing as Loki had taught her to do, and threw the dagger. Her aim was true, and it buried itself up to the hilt in the frost giant's throat. She bore a grim smile on her face as she took her dagger from her adversary's throat. She faced her children, who were nestled against Sleipnir's neck and shoulders.

A bellow shook the ice, and a giant Frost Beast pawed at the ground, scoring the ice with his claws. Sif leapt up and stabbed her sword into the beast's shoulder. Steve in his Captain America outfit socked a frost giant in the mouth. Bucky stood at Captain America's back, throwing a knife into a frost giant's skull, "Hangin' in there alright?" He asked his dearest friend.

Bucky shouted as a frost giant charged him and tried to grapple with him; Bucky greatly outmatched him thanks to his bionic arm, and soon pinned the giant to the ground and snapped his neck, "Doing just fine!"

Barton shot an arrow into the frost beast's eye, making it roar and shake its huge head in pain. "Ha-ha!" Hawkeye shouted triumphantly, turning to swing his bow into a frost giant's abdomen and stab an arrow through the giant's eye.

Steve in his Captain America outfit socked a frost giant in the mouth. Bucky stood at Captain America's back, throwing a knife into a frost giant's skull, "Hangin' in there alright?" He asked his dearest friend.

Bucky shouted as a frost giant charged him and tried to grapple with him; Bucky greatly outmatched him thanks to his bionic arm, and soon pinned the giant to the ground and snapped his neck, "Doing just fine!"

Tony flew straight for Laufey, landing a solid punch. Laufey shook his head to clear it, forming an ice spear in his hands, and throwing it at Tony. He shattered it with a blast of energy, and flew at Laufey once more. Laufey backhanded Tony into a glacier, turning toward Sif, who was charging him with her double sided sword. With a laugh, he threw an ice spear at Sif who deflected it with her shield, running until she was a foot away from him, and attempted to slash him from his left hip to his right shoulder. Laufey turned at the last moment though, and only received a gash on his upper arm from elbow to shoulder on his right side. Sif dashed away before he could strike her, letting Thor bash him with his hammer, sending Laufey careening off his throne.

Jane kept running and throwing her knives, fending off the frost giants that dared to come near her children. She had the mindset of a mother bear, protecting her cubs no matter the cost. "Sleipnir GO!" Jane shouted,

Steve panted. Even though he was a Super Soldier, he was still fatigued from the battle. He turned slightly to Bucky, pressing his broad back against his best friend's, "Bucky, if we live through this, I'm gonna kiss you."

"I was thinking the same thing." Bucky replied, grasping Steve's hand. He treasured the warmth in it, squeezing his hand gently before letting the rush of battle take over again, knocking down another frost giant.

Loki used Gungnir to slash a Frost Giant's throat, twisting around as he spun it around to thrust the spear end into another Frost Giant's chest. All he could think of, was saving Jane and his children, avenging their kidnapping, and taking out his anger and hatred of his biological father out upon Jotunheim. He showed how deep his rage went, ignoring multiple wounds to his torso, arms and legs. He fought like a beast, snarling and roaring as he slew giant after giant, working his way toward Laufey. He watched as people who he had once seen as enemies, take up arms at his side and fight for his cause. This was a day that would not be wasted. This was a battle that would not be lost.

Bruce meanwhile, was hiding behind Laufey's throne, trying to not get killed. He figured no one would think to find him there, and so far, no Frost Giant had come to kill him. The cold still forced his heart rate to remain too low for the Hulk to come out and fight, even though it was pounding in his chest. He concentrated on it, focusing his entire being on his pulse. He reached for his anger, deeper and deeper within himself. He pulled out sorrow and regret, confusion and anger. He closed his eyes, focusing. A jarring impact in front of him startled him out of his concentration. A huge Frost Giant lumbered toward him. His heart rate rose. 'Not much longer now. Come on Big Guy.'

Bruce felt his skin grow cold, and then get hot, and he could see his fingertips turning green. The transformation had begun. It was painful, but necessary. His skin grew hotter and hotter where the colour began to change. The Hulk was taking over.

His shirt was tearing apart, and his pants stretched out to accommodate the Hulk's gargantuan body. His mighty bellow rang out across the frozen land, before he knocked the attacking Frost Giant's head clean off. The beast had been unleashed.


	27. Chapter 27

Tony turned and saw the Hulk looming over a group of frost giants, feeling a wild rush of energy grip him. They had more muscle now, and the tide of battle was beginning to turn. A chunk of ice flew at his head, knocking him to the ground. Tony shook his helm and aimed a small missile at the giant that threw the ice. It embedded itself into the frost giant's torso and blew him apart with a massive ball of light.

The Hulk meanwhile, had made his way to the center of the battlefield, leaving a trail of Frost Giant bodies in his wake, and a circle of fallen Frost Giants around him. Thor flew overhead and summoned lightning to Mjolnir before diving down and hitting a Frost Beast head on, frying the great monster's body and brain to a crisp, killing it instantly. Another Frost Beast roared, with Natasha as its target. She didn't have time to get out of the way.

Luckily, the Hulk saw it coming, and gave a great bellow and met the Frost Beast's charge, grabbing its tusks with a firm grip. The Frost Beast roared again and shook its great head. The Hulk adjusted his grip and then threw his arms around the beast's neck, taking a tusk to his shoulder in the process. The Hulk did not lose his grip this time, and eventually he heard a sharp *crunch* that came with the knowledge that the Frost Beast's neck had been broken. He released it, and grunted as it fell to the ground at his feet with a thud.

Natasha gave the Hulk a look of thanks, before returning to fighting. Clint made his way to the top of a cliff, perched on a chunk of ice, hitting each Frost Giant through the eye, killing them instantly. A frost giant bellowed, climbing toward him. Realizing he had run out of arrows, Clint grabbed his knife and stabbed the beast in the throat, watching with grim satisfaction as his enemy fell to the ground.

Loki swung Gungnir about, cutting off the heads of countless frost giants. With a wild cry he stabbed Gungnir's blade into the ground and whirled around it, delivering a sound kick to the jaw of the nearest giant. The great monster fell over with a dull thud, cracking the ice beneath him. A shard of ice flew at his head, only to be blocked by Captain America's shield flying through the air. Loki had no time to thank him however, as the ice had been thrown by none other than Laufey. Loki felt all his rage build up inside him.

"LAUFEY!" he screamed, summoning a hundred apparitions of himself on Sleipnir, riding straight for his enemy. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The King of the Frost Giants laughed and batted at the apparitions, sending each one flying back in a different direction. Some smashed into the glacier and dissipated, others faded into nothingness mid-flight. Each one charged Laufey with Gungnir ready to pierce the evil Frost Giant's heart or slice his throat wide open. All of Loki's apparitions bore faces of anger, wrath, rage, and determination. His teeth were bared, his hair like a wild black mane. He seemed more beast than god and king.

Laufey batted away all the apparitions that swarmed around him, laughing maniacally. "Is this all you can do? Little princess? The runt of all my children? You who took the shape of the Asgardian and tried to make Odin proud. You will fail at everything!"

The apparitions screamed and converged upon Laufey before exploding into light. All but one. With a wild cry, Loki threw himself from the saddle, tackling Laufey, spinning around the hulking frost giant. He locked Gungnir's staff below Laufey's jaw, choking him. Laufey reached behind and threw Loki forward.

Like a cat, Loki maintained his footing as he landed nimbly on his toes. His eyes were focused like a lion's, right before the kill.

Gungnir sliced through Laufey's right hand easily, and continued its momentum, leaving a bloody arc in the air and snow. Laufey staggered back, clutching the bloody stump of his arm. "Kneel before me." Loki snarled, his green eyes glowing fiercely.

Laufey looked up at him with hatred overflowing from his very being, "Thanos will find you." Loki staggered slightly, as if he had been struck in the chest, but maintained a threatening pose.

He took on a firmer stance, "I don't think so." Loki replied, hiding the tremors that threatened to seize him.

"He will find you. And he shall destroy you. There will be no escape. There is no hope for you." Laufey said quietly.

"Kneel before me, or I shall have your head." Loki replied, ignoring his father. Laufey threw back his head and laughed. It was a cold sound, which sent chills through Loki's spine. All the Frost Giants and the Avengers watched the scene unfold. Laufey suddenly ran from the throne where he was cornered, and straight for the cliff. Without hesitation, he leaped over the edge and into the darkness below. Loki felt the slight tremor in the ice, and knew Laufey had hit the floor of the chasm and died. He shook with exhaustion now, but he stood as straight as he could, "Kneel before me! Or follow your king in death!"

Many of the Jotuns kneeled. Others stood in defiance. "KNEEL!" He screamed. The remaining warriors kneeled in obedience. The entire frozen land fell into a lingering silence as Loki stared down the defiant gaze of any frost giant that dared look up.

"Way to go Reinder Games!" Tony shouted, breaking the silence. Loki threw him a withering look.

"You are henceforth exiled. Never again shall you leave this home world of yours. Your planet shall be your prison. Your will be left to govern yourselves, but should you leave this planet, I will not be kind. My retribution shall be both swift and savage." Loki paused from a breath, "I trust I am understood." He pointedly looked out at the blood stained snow and ice. It would stay red until the next snow.

He gazed out at his wife on the edge of the battlefield. She had caught Sleipnir, and the children were astride his back. He met the eyes of the Avengers, the very people who had once fought him, now his friends. He returned the glare of his green eyes to the Frost Giants. They withered beneath his glare and now reined in wrath. Without speaking, Loki walked between the ranks of the Frost Giants with no fear, took Jane's hand in his, kissing it softly, and placed her in Sleipnir's saddle. He also looked at his two children, briefly smiling reassuringly to them. He took his horse's reins, leading him toward the edge of Laufey's kingdom where Heimdall would take them home.

The Avengers followed closely, including Hulk who was strangely calm. When the portal was within sight, then Hulk changed back into Bruce. He collapsed in the snow with a sigh, his pants hanging loosely around his waist.

Thor turned around and picked up his comrade, easily throwing him over one shoulder, meeting his friends at the portal. "Heimdall, take us home." The massive aurora came crashing down around them in all the colours of the rainbow, whisking them away from the freezing cold world of Jotunheim.

When Loki opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the warm light of Asgard, and the touch of his wife's hand on his shoulder.


End file.
